


Pieces of Memory

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Отрывки из жизни Саске Учиха. Человека, потерявшего все за одну ночь, даже свои воспоминания.





	1. Отрывок первый. 7 лет. Рефлекс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaora-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaora-chan), [dead_din](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/gifts).



> Написано по заявке Kaora-chan: "Саске. Амнезия в самый "подходящий" момент"  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/127149
> 
> Решил привести в порядок текст. Всё больше думаю о том, чтобы его закончить, но пока нет.  
> Кстати, Дин, я хитрая жопа, да))0)

_— В следующий раз._  
  
— Вполне… неплохо. Продолжай в том же духе.  
  
— Хи-хи, я так тобой горжусь.  
  
Три голоса. Совсем разных. Принадлежащие разным людям. Первый принадлежит юноше. Он словно извиняется за что-то. Второй — мужчине. Сдержанная, но всё же похвала. Третий — женщине. Любовь и забота.  
  
Это сон?.. Не знаю, здесь непроглядная тьма. Ничего не видно. Поднимаю к лицу свою ладонь, она такая маленькая… Я ребёнок?  
  
Голоса эхом отдаются в темноте, всё больше и больше отдаляясь. Не понимаю, что это за место? Кажется, я всё-таки сплю.  
  
Вокруг один за другим появляются «окна», которые показывают тот или иной эпизод чьей-то жизни. Тяну руку к одному из них и оказываюсь там. Я как будто смотрю на всё от третьего лица. Вот здесь я ещё совсем маленький. Стою, сосредоточенный, хмурюсь, прикусываю нижнюю губу и наконец решаюсь на этот шаг. Кидаю в мишень кунай, но, к сожалению, орудие улетает куда-то в лес в десяти метрах от цели.  
  
_Стоп, значит, это мои воспоминания?.._  
  
Брат тихо смеётся, а я топаю ножкой по земле, бурча что-то под нос и краснея одновременно. Он подходит ко мне вплотную и ерошит мои волосы, затем достает кунай из сумки и показывает, как надо. Его кунай попадает точно в центр мишени, а я, пораженный и восхищенный его мастерством, кручусь вокруг него, не уставая просить его научить меня так же.  
  
— В следующий раз, Саске. Уже поздно, идём домой.  
  
_Ну вот, опять. Бесит._  
  
Я поворачиваюсь в сторону и уже оказываюсь в другом воспоминании. Тут я немного старше. Женщина ставит передо мной чашку с рисом. Семейный ужин, кажется. Вот только все молчат, и, должен сказать, тишина эта напряжённая. Однако маленький я не замечает этого и продолжает радостно рассказывать о своем первом дне в Академии.  
  
_А почему я тогда этого не заметил?.. Странно._  
  
В третьем «окне» я стою перед братом и прошу его потренироваться со мной. Он манит к себе и тычет пальцами по моему лбу.  
  
— В следующий раз, Саске.  
  
Вполне ожидаемо.  
  
Папа почти не обращал на меня внимания, будто я пустое место. Мама утешала, хвалила, любила. И я её любил за это. А брат?..  
  
Точно. У него никогда нет на меня времени. Вечно при делах, вечно пропадает, вечно «в следующий раз». Вот только грош цена его обещаниям.  
  
Я снова оказываюсь в тёмном пространстве, а окна воспоминаний пролетают мимо меня всё быстрее и быстрее. Я словно заново проживаю всю свою жизнь за одно мгновенье. Но чем ближе финал, тем страшнее мне становится.  
  
Я не хотел этого видеть. Как в тела недавно улыбавшихся мне родственников вонзаются катаны, а кровь неумолимо хлещет из их ран. _Нет, я не верю!_  
  
Он склоняет голову над ними и перерезает им горла. Их тела с глухим стуком оседают на пол и более не подают признаков жизни. _Ложь!_  
  
Эти глаза… Точно черная звезда на кровавом небе, как в эту ночь. Они нагоняют страх и ужас. _Неправда! Это неправда!_  
  
«Ненавидь меня. Презирай меня. Цепляйся за свою жизнь».  
  
_Нет! Ложь! Это неправда!_  
  
Его слова эхом отдаются в моей голове. Ненависть, ненависть, ненависть…  
  
_Не верю! Этого не могло произойти! Это кошмар, просто сон…_  
  
В ушах звенит. Я закрываю уши, зажмуриваюсь, кричу. Не хочу слышать. Не хочу видеть. Не хочу верить… Окна трескаются, ровно как и мои воспоминания. Весь мой внутренний мир рушится, готовясь рассыпаться на миллионы осколков.  
  
_Да, пусть будет так._

* * *

 

  
Я рывком вскочил с постели и тут же об этом пожалел. По голове меня явно приложили чем-то тяжёлым, да и бинты как раз кстати.  
  
— Больно… — прошептал я, хмурясь от подступивших болезненных ощущений.  
  
После того как боль немного утихла, я оглянулся по сторонам. Больница. Люди явно не скупились, раз поместили маленького мальчика в палату на одного человека. Что ж, наверное, это говорило о моем достатке? Непроизвольно оцепенел. Достатке. Стоп, а кто я, собственно, такой? И вообще, как тут оказался? Странно, очень странно. Как память отшибло, совершенно ничего! Как меня зовут? Не знаю. Как так?!  
  
Вдруг в мою голову пришла неожиданная идея. Откинув одеяло в дальний угол кровати, я попытался подняться, однако тело, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, было не на моей стороне, отчего я долю секунды скользил босыми ногами по гладком полу, а затем «изящно» шлепнулся вниз. Громкого вскрика не последовало, а следовало бы, ибо боль была просто адской. Вот только я знал, что на мой крик сбежится как минимум половина персонала, а внимания привлекать совсем не хотелось.  
  
Поднявшись с пола, я медленно встал и побрёл к выходу. Дверь скрипнула, выпуская меня из белой комнаты. Я взглянул на табличку, что висела на стене возле этой двери. Хм, итак, я «Учиха Саске» из палаты триста пять. Оглядевшись, я заметил, что свет кое-где выключили, а народу и вовсе не было. Ну почти. Разве что парочка медсестёр прошла где-то в конце коридора, а так — гробовая тишина. Выходной, что ли? Хотя, по сути, это не меняло ничего. Был только один вопрос: что делать? Ответ не заставил себя ждать и пришёл довольно-таки быстро, причем в буквальном смысле этих слов, потому что ко мне быстрым шагом направлялся мужчина в белом халате, а, судя по беджику на его груди, он точно был врачом.  
  
— Саске-кун! — окликнул меня он, переводя дыхание. Кажется, этот медик ко мне спешил. Зачем? Боялся, будто я куда-то сбегу? Впрочем, это мало меня волновало на тот момент. Мое имя (а, судя по всему, имя «Саске» всё же принадлежало мне, так как никого поблизости не было) казалось мне каким-то чужим и далёким, словно и не моё вовсе.  
— Да? — отозвался я, морщась от запаха медикаментов, исходившего от доктора. Не люблю этот запах, ровно как и больницы в целом. Сам не знал почему. Может, если что-нибудь вспомню, то пойму.  
— Ты… — он всё ещё запыхался от бега. Интересно, почему я не слышал, как он несётся ко мне по коридору на полной скорости? Он тоже ниндзя? Тогда устать от такой мелочи не должен был. — Ты… тебе пока нельзя вставать, — наконец продолжил он. Теперь я мог внимательно осмотреть его: взъерошенные каштановые волосы, светло-карие глаза, на носу очки. Этот человек казался мне знакомым, но в то же время чужим.  
  
«Дайске Моримото, да?» — его имя, как можно догадаться, я прочитал с беджика.  
  
— Ты неслабо ударился головой об камень, — продолжил Моримото, поправляя свои очки.  
— Да ладно? — Так и знал, что ударился! — А как так получилось?  
— Ну, ты брёл по дороге после того… после… — Дайске почему-то замялся, страшась продолжить. — Эм, в общем, ты споткнулся и приземлился не самым удачным образом.  
— Хотите сказать, что я споткнулся на ровном месте и ударился головой об камень? — Кажется, где-то в душе проскользнула обида. Разве я был настолько слаб, что не мог даже увернуться от прямого попадания в голову? Тьфу, ну и дела.  
— Ну, э-э… — его взгляд, наверное, пробежался по всему, чему только можно, не поворачивая головы, — не совсем, но, в общем-то, да.  
  
«Что за напасть?..»  
  
Этот странный доктор после моего долгого молчания положил мне руку на плечо и сочувственно вздохнул. Так-так, что это ещё за фокусы? Неужели это он так говорит что-то вроде «сочувствую, что ты такой остолоп, раз попал таким образом в больницу»? Это, знаете ли, сильно обижает. Но воображение не имело абсолютно ничего общего с реальностью.  
  
— Мне… мне жаль, что так вышло, Саске-кун. Я довольно долго тебя знаю. Тебе, наверное, сейчас очень тяжело. Не сдерживайся, можешь поплакать.

Он каким-то особым образом посмотрел мне в глаза, ожидая реакции. А как я должен реагировать-то, если ровным счетом не помнил ничего? Хотя это объясняет, почему он показался мне знакомым.

— А… — попытался я прервать затянувшуюся тишину. — А, извините, Моримото-сан… — При этих словах его челюсть так растянулась, что мне стало даже жаль его вполне приличное до сего момента лицо. Кажется, так уважительно я его нечасто называл. — Ум, а что случилось?..  
— Ч-что?.. — Своим вопросом я ввёл его в ступор.  
— Я спрашиваю: что случилось? — более чётко и громко произнёс я.  
— К-как же так? — Шок. Ну что ж, не слишком профессионально. Моримото оказался очень эмоциональным человеком для своей профессии. Что удивительного в амнезии человека, если перед этим его хорошенько ударить по голове? Вот именно, что ничего. — Неужто ты ничего не помнишь, Саске-кун?! — так воскликнул он, что я еле удержался, чтобы не закрыть уши.  
— Я… кажется, у меня амнезия, — озвучил я свои мысли. — Я не помню абсолютно ничего до момента, как проснулся в своей палатке.  
  
По-моему, это уже клиника, не находите? Особенно, когда врач, который, по идее, должен довольно часто сталкиваться с такими случаями, а возможно и хуже, грохнулся перед тобой в обморок от новости, что у тебя амнезия. Не, ну точно слишком эмоциональный! И как он тут работает? С такой-то выдержкой…  
  
— Эм, доктор?.. — я легонько пнул его ногой, однако тот всё равно не шевелился. Вздохнув от мысли, что мне придётся что-то с этим делать, я побрёл по коридору, зовя на помощь. Не себе, что странно, а, ум… доктору. Дурдом какой-то.  
  
Почему-то меня не оставляло странное чувство. Я совершенно точно забыл что-то очень-очень важное, что ни за что на свете бы не забыл, будь у меня память о прежней жизни. Но что? Если судить по его словам, то произошло что-то нехорошее. Я бы, наверное, и правда поплакал, вот только мне не о чем сейчас горевать, кроме как о своей потерянной памяти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного артов:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7ba/7aD7nc8SiN0.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7c1/BP5FtZIZwWM.jpg


	2. Отрывок второй. 7 лет. Академия

— Тебя зовут Учиха Саске. Ты последний представитель некогда великого клана Учиха, здорово поубавившего численность в последней войне. Ты и твои родители были последними в роду. Однако твой отец погиб на секретной миссии, а твоя мать год назад скончалась от неизлечимой болезни. Братьев и сестёр нет. Ты не должен пытаться узнать что-либо ещё о своем прошлом, — положив руку мне на голову, диктовал высокий мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами. Это какая-то техника?.. Не знаю, на данный момент у меня глубокая апатия ко всему внешнему миру. Странно, я вроде и знаю, что он мне навязывает это, однако не могу сопротивляться. — Это всё, что тебе нужно знать, — он убрал руку. — Ступай.

Я, послушно встав, вышел из комнаты, снаружи которого меня ждал один из АНБУ. Он повёл меня в новый дом, так как, по словам Хокаге, квартал Учих слишком большой для одного человека, тем более ребёнка. Правда, потом меня заверили, что я смогу туда вернуться, когда вырасту. Впрочем, меня это несильно волновало.

* * *

 

— Хорошая работа, Иноичи. — Из тени вышел старик в облачении Хокаге.  
— Да, — кивнул блондин, сжимая кулаки. — Как там в квартале?  
— Все тела уже похоронены, — ответил ему собеседник. — Осталось отмыть кровь. На это уйдёт меньше нескольких часов.  
— Ясно… — Иноичи чуть опустил голову. — Но… он всего лишь ребенок. Эта техника очень вредит мозгу, если она применена на неопытных шиноби, чья психика ещё нестабильна…  
— Я ничего не могу поделать, — достав откуда-то трубку, старик закурил. — Будь я хоть сто раз против, эти старейшины меня не слышат. Мне жаль, Иноичи.  
— Это… надо говорить не мне, Хокаге-сама.

* * *

 

Встал я рано, часов в шесть. Понятия не имею почему, но тишина меня напрягала и пугала, словно это было чем-то… непривычным. Быстро умывшись и позавтракав хлопьями, я собрал вещи и выбежал на улицу, лишь бы не слушать этой звенящей тишины. Новая квартира была, к слову, маленькой. Только кухня, ванная с туалетом, холл да комната, служившая и спальней, и гостиной. Когда я прибыл сюда, все мои вещи были уже тут, то бишь одежда, какие-то книжки, немалое количество денег, которое хватило бы на долгое время, пожелтевшие свитки и снаряжение шиноби.

Знаете, это было очень странно и даже немного пугающе. Я, семилетний мальчик, который потерял практически все воспоминания о прежней жизни, никоим образом об этом не волновался. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться что-то вспомнить, я рылся в книгах и свитках, пытаясь припомнить, читал я их раньше или нет, словно так и должно быть. По правде говоря, я и сейчас не очень-то горю желанием что-то вспомнить, ну, или на худой конец спросить у кого-нибудь. Мне кажется, я упускаю что-то важное. Не могу понять.

Деревня только просыпалась, на улице мелькали немногие люди, которым не посчастливилось начинать работу в такую рань. Я, конечно, не прочь поваляться в постели, но спать совершенно не хотелось, а судя по тому, что я узнал, Саске Учиха, кем я, собственно, являюсь, — лучший ученик в своем классе, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Я немало удивился, когда узнал, что учусь в Академии шиноби.

«Надо бы посмотреть на свои способности», — подумалось мне утром.

Несмотря на то что я практически ничего не помнил из своей прежней жизни, кроме того, что мне сказали, я знал то, чему научился в Академии, просто не помнил, что получил их именно там. Планировка деревни из моей головы никуда не делась, всё-таки память потерял я не полностью, а лишь воспоминания о людях, которых когда-либо знал.

Попав на какой-то тренировочный полигон, я размял руки и потянулся.

— Ну ладно, попробуем! — потер я руки и достал несколько сюрикенов. Для начала решил встать примерно в трёх-четырёх метрах от столба, в которую собрался кидать. Замах. Пожалуй, я совру, если скажу, что ожидал этого. Кто-то умный однажды сказал, что, даже если человек потеряет память, его тело будет помнить всё. И каким же местом он тогда думал? Проще говоря, первая попытка, мягко говоря, не удалась. Нет, сюрикен, разумеется, не улетел куда-то в неизвестность в десяти метрах от мишени, напротив, попал прямо в нужное место на столбе, но после этого так же удачно оттолкнулся назад и приземлился где-то в траве. Отлично.

На удивление, я был спокойным. Нет, даже слишком. Наверное, простой ученик Академии на моём месте давно бы психанул, ну, или пошел отдыхать под тенёк. А я всё нет, продолжал упорно тренироваться под солнцепёком. Должен сказать, рассвет нынче начинался очень рано. Когда я впервые попал в мишень, да так, чтобы сюрикен оставался на нем, солнце было уже высоко. Мне оставалось только радоваться этой маленькой победе и удивляться моей выдержке. Правда, «выбил» я, судя по шкале, кем-то любезно вырезанной на стволе, дохлую двойку. Почти единица. И в очередной раз моему терпению можно позавидовать.

Понял я, что опаздываю, довольно поздно, поэтому, быстро собрав все валявшиеся рядом сюрикены, я лихом направился на занятия, место проведения которого таинственным образом знаю. Хотя чему тут удивляться?..

<center>***</center>  
—… поэтому вы ни в коем случае не должны говорить ему правду, понятно? — донёсся до меня голос. — Это приказ Хокаге. Тех, кто ослушается, ждет тяжёлое… — говорил это явно учитель, из-за чего все будущие шиноби молча слушали, не перебивая. Нет, я, конечно, успел понять, что говорит он обо мне, но, к моему огорчению, тело двигалось быстрее, ежели мой хваленный в прошлом мозг смог среагировать. Учитель, коим оказался невысокий шатен с длинным шрамом на переносице, тотчас притих и боязливо уставился на меня, видимо, опасаясь, что я все это время мог тихо сидеть под дверью и слушать их секреты, в которых меня не посвятили, когда я вошел в аудиторию. Люди раскрывать мне свои карты, очевидно, не собирались, не то рассказали бы все как есть уже в кабинете Хокаге, когда я там был. Все взгляды были тут же прикованы ко мне. А я, не зная, что делать, поблагодарил всех Богов, известных мне, потому что всё ещё запыхался от долгого бега. Само собой, бежал я с самого полигона. Однако именно это сейчас и могло мне помочь. Со стороны казалось, будто я боялся опоздать и очень спешил, отчего не мог ничего услышать, разве что самую малость, из которого ничего не понятно. Охотно воспользовавшись шансом, я, для придания правдоподобности убрав руки за спину и «поковыряв» ножкой пол, тихо произнес:

— И-извините… Я… я тренировался и… не уследил за временем, поэтому… — кинув виноватый взгляд на преподавателя, я понял, что уловка удалась.  
— …Ах да, ты как раз вовремя, Саске… — немного сконфужено сказал преподаватель, чуть помедлив. — В связи с последними событиями, думаю, тебе нужно заново познакомиться с ребятами, так? — Я кивнул. — Что ж, меня зовут Умино Ирука, с этого момента для тебя — Ирука-сенсей. Это твои одноклассники, — он указал на ребят. Я украдкой окинул их взором. Лица казались знакомыми, но это было что-то из ряда «видел на улице разок». Я не помнил ни их имен, ни моего отношения к ним, ни их характеров, впрочем, своего я тоже не помнил. Они смотрели на меня обеспокоенно, страшась сделать лишнее движение. Вот только ребята смотрели на меня странно, особенно девочки. Это их волнует, что я ударился головой? Ну что же, не дауном же сделался, наверстать успею, коли забыл всех. — Саске, садись туда, — он указал на свободное место возле окна. Рядом было еще два свободных места, но, кажется, никто там не сидел, — с ребятами сможешь познакомиться на классном часе после обеда или уже на перемене.

Я кивнул, про себя отмечая, что сенсей ни на секунду не сводит с меня глаз. Похоже, следит за моей реакцией. Да мне впрочем-то всё равно. Эта правда меня не интересует. Однако неприятности мне не нужны, поэтому буду делать вид, что ничего не слышал.

В следующий момент, когда я собрался идти к своему месту, произошло то, чего я не ожидал. На меня, крикнув за секунду до столкновения что-то вроде «посторонись!», навалилась чья-то тушка. В итоге, пока виновник прохлаждался на моей спине, мое лицо было удивительным образом впечатано в пол. Благо, без травм обошлось, ведь только из больницы выписался.

Я грубо спихнул с себя нарушителя моего личного пространства и, встав, отряхнул черные шорты. На меня удивлёнными глазами таращился голубоглазый блондин с полосками на щеками, что делало его похожим на кота. Но удивление сразу же сменилось вызовом, как только он, вероятно, понял, с кем столкнулся. Блондин резко вскочил с пола и схватил меня за воротник.

— Чё встал у прохода, Саске-дураске?! — выпалил мальчик, вглядываясь в мое лицо. О, вот так сюрприз! В последнее время только и вижу кислые рожи людей. Увидят, так сразу как-то своеобразно грустят. Я что, само Несчастье в человеческом обличье? Не очень-то радует эта новость… Так, погодите, мне кажется, или меня только что оскорбили?  
— Наруто! — в голосе Ируки слышался укор. — Мало того, что опоздал, так еще и драку снова затеваешь!  
— Но он же тоже опоздал! Почему вы его не ругаете?! — Наруто был недоволен таким раскладом.  
— Да ты хоть зна… — не успел договорить Умино, как я его прервал:  
— Всё в порядке, Ирука-сенсей, — я с таким же вызовом посмотрел на блондина. — К твоему сведению, отвечая на первый вопрос, это ты на меня навалился, и, надо полагать, тебе стоит извиниться, Наруто-кун. — Он опешил от такого заявления и ослабил хватку. — А во-вторых, — мягко разжав его пальцы на моей одежде, я продолжил, — это вроде как мой первый день после больницы, нужно было привести себя в порядок и всё такое, а ещё я заблудился, пока искал кабинет, поэтому у меня есть веская причина, чтобы опоздать. А если судить по твоим волосам, находящимся в «творческом беспорядке», ум… весьма специфическому запаху изо рта, небрежно надетой футболке, между прочим, задом наперёд, — похоже, Наруто и правда не заметил, как белая футболка на нём была надета не совсем правильно, — смею предположить, что пока я с семи часов утра тренировался на полигоне, ты дрыхнул в своей кровати без задних ног. Итак, я озвучил ответы на твои вопросы?

Где-то секунд десять стояла мёртвая тишина, а затем класс разразился громким смехом, свистами и поколачиваниями по партам. Я, если честно, не понимал, почему люди так реагировали. Ирука пытался их утихомирить, но, увы, не получалось. Наруто, побагровев, как рак, накинулся на меня с кулаками.


	3. Отрывок третий. 8 лет. Лесной орех

Единственное, что я понял из этих семи месяцев, — это факт моего полного одиночества. Ребята меня сторонились, а девчонки, если и «любили» меня, то только на расстоянии. Как только я к ним приближался, они сразу разбегались в разные стороны, краснея и визжа что-то вроде: «Кья, Саске-кун идет сюда!». По правде говоря, лучше уж так, чем, если бы они висли на мне при каждом удобном случае. Более внимательно разглядев свое отражение в зеркале, я понял, что не зря считаюсь «первым красавчиком в классе», правда, успеваемость моя именно на практике заметно ухудшилась. Но мало-помалу начинаю подтягивать свои оценки, также я стал более метким. Вот только успеваемость никак не отражалась на моем имидже. Девчонки оправдывали меня тем, что я ударился головой, а это каким-то мистическим образом мешает мне метать сюрикены и выигрывать дуэли. Кстати, о дуэлях. Врагов у меня тоже было достаточно. Если все проанализировать, то отношения со сверстниками у меня были, мягко говоря, хреновые, так что никто из мальчиков не упускал возможности вмазать мне по первое число. Однако из всего класса только Наруто никогда не удавалось победить меня. Его я побеждал с такой же лёгкостью, как стал через некоторое время после выписки из больницы метать сюрикены «в десятку». Теперь это стало моим фирменным приёмом — сюрикены, сенбоны и кунаи, всегда и везде. Я заметил свою небольшую тягу к метательным предметам. Также, когда мне было скучно, я любил размахивать палкой. Надо бы купить себе катану в будущем, что ли.

Из всех личностей в классе я выделил нескольких, что меня заинтересовали.

Первым был Шикамару Нара. Странный тип. Тот еще лентяй, однако тесты всегда пишет на высший балл, хотя на уроках всегда спит. Он, в отличие от других мальчиков, дружил с Чоуджи Акимичи — весёлым толстячком, которого часто задирали из-за веса. В его руках всегда была пачка чипсов, а о похудении и речи быть не могло. Пожалуй, это я и уважал в Шикамару. Он плевать хотел на мнение других людей и знал, что для него по-настоящему дорого. К сожалению, он меня недолюбливает. В принципе, в друзья к нему я и не навязываюсь.

Вторым был, как не трудно догадаться, Наруто Узумаки. Тоже сирота, но родителей, как я слышал, у него вообще не было. То ли кинули, то ли умерли, никто не знал, да и не обращали на это особого внимания. Он был кем-то вроде шута. Всегда делал что-то глупое, отчего все смеялись над ним. Я заметил, что большинство ребят, за исключением нескольких людей, избегали его и даже… злобно на него смотрели, что ли? Будто он какой-то преступник или сделал что-то ужасное и непростительное. Конечно, разукрашивать каменные лица Хокаге плохо, но это не повод, на мой взгляд, для такой лютой неприязни. Однажды я спросил Шикамару об этом. Тот нехотя ответил, что почти все в деревне ненавидят его, а родители наказывают детям держаться подальше от Наруто. Вот только причину назвать не могли. Это было запрещено. Никто из детей об этом не знал, но ненависть родителей передалась и им даже без этого. В какой-то степени мне его жаль, да и улыбка у него порой слишком натянутая. Старается, видимо, не раскисать. Вполне в его духе. Правда, меня он тоже невзлюбил и всячески оскорбляет. Впрочем, это ничуть не обижает.

Третьей была Хината Хьюга. Тихая и мирная девочка. И дураку ясно, каким взглядом она смотрит на Наруто. Вот только с такими же мыслями на неё смотрел Киба Инудзука. Любовный треугольник? Ну-ну. Мне просто интересно, когда они решаться об этом сказать? Чую я, не один год потребуется. Пожалуй, Хината одна из немногих, кто противостоит моим «чарам», так как находится уже под воздействием одного блондина. Она ко всем добра и готова прийти на помощь. Но слишком, я бы даже сказал, чересчур стеснительная.

Довершает картину Сакура Харуно. Она наравне с Шикамару всегда получает высшие баллы за тесты, а также сидит между мной и Наруто. Не сказать, что совсем тихоня, парочкой фраз все же перекидывается с девчонками, а так всегда молчит на переменах. В практике тоже на среднем уровне, но чуть хуже, чем я. Помню, первое время над ней издевались из-за широкого лба. Пару раз я вмешивался, но вскоре они перестали, а Сакура так и осталась одна. Одной из причин её одиночества является то, что она всегда говорит прямо человеку всё, что о нём думает, и далеко не всегда, точнее, никогда эти едкие замечания людям были по нраву. Но меня она словно не замечает. Сакура даже ни разу не говорила со мной, хотя порой я между прочим выручал её из перепалок, а она просто уходила, не сказав и слова благодарности.

К завершению могу сказать, что никому не было дело до меня по-настоящему. До моей потери памяти и полной «дезориентации» в обществе первое время. До того, что стал я учиться хуже, судя по табели моих оценок до рокового столкновения с камнем. Да и вообще до того, что я сирота. Нет, я знаю, что есть дети, которым повезло меньше, чем мне, но на душе часто бывает гадко и тоскливо. Мало того, что ничего не помню, так ещё и поладить с людьми не могу. Вот так я и прожил семь месяцев с моего первого появления после амнезии в Академии.

* * *

  
Наруто сегодня, как всегда, хулиганил: изрисовал доску всякими… словами и даже поставил кнопку на сиденье учителя. Взяв губку, Узумаки придвинул стул к двери и, встав на него, зажал её наверху, чтобы она могла попасть на голову любому входящему в аудиторию. Одноклассники посмеивались, ожидая того, что из этого выйдет. Учителя пока не было, поэтому шум и гам стоял приличный.

Я, по правде говоря, тоже не без интереса наблюдал за ситуацией. Было любопытно, не попадется ли Ирука на этот классический трюк?

Слева от меня сидела Сакура и смотрела в окно, кажется, совсем не обращавшая внимание на окружающий мир. Сегодня она пришла раньше меня и по какой-то причине заняла мое место у окна. Впрочем, гнать я её не стал, жалко мне что ли? Правда, минус был в том, что свободное место в классе было только одно — по соседству со мной. А, как можно догадаться, единственный, кто ещё не занял свое место, был Наруто. Мне не прельщало сидеть рядом с ним, тем более он слишком громкий для моих барабанных перепонок. В прошлый раз, когда у нас была дуэль, Наруто вместо знака Гармонии схватил меня за воротник (снова), несколько секунд сверлил меня глазами, а затем быстро побежал к забору и прыгнул за территорию Академии, разумеется, не забыв показать мне язык. На такое детское поведение я лишь пожал плечами. Больно мне нужен этот знак Гармонии. Понятия не имею, что у нас были за отношения до амнезии, но продолжать их я не собирался.

К пакостям со стороны моих одноклассников именно мужского пола я успел привыкнуть. В Академию принимают в шесть лет, следовательно, за год я успел наломать таких дров, что мальчишки меня невзлюбили и решили «отомстить». Девочки за меня заступались, но при этом ощущения у меня были, мягко говоря, паршивые, поэтому я просил их не вмешиваться. Я старательно игнорировал их смешки в мою сторону, особенно, когда были дуэли, теша себя тем, что они не стоят моего внимания. Однако сегодняшний инцидент перешел все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки. Один мальчик, имя которого я даже не запомнил, подойдя ко мне сзади, «нечаянно» облил меня водой для мытья пола. Объяснял он это тем, что сегодня являлся дежурным по классу и должен был поливать цветы, вытирать доску и выливать грязную воду… на меня, по-видимому. Интересно, куда он смотрел, когда Узумаки изрисовывал доску?

Весь шум тут же притих, и всё внимание было переключено на нас. Даже Наруто соизволил посмотреть в нашу сторону, так как всплеск был хорошо слышен. В классе настала такая тишина, что можно было уловить звук летающего комара. Я видел, как вода крупными каплями стекала с моей чёлки, а одежда промокла насквозь. Вмиг мне стало холодно и тело покрылось мурашками. Вот только тогда мне было все равно. Медленно встав, я повернулся к виновнику. Краем глаза я заметил, что Харуно пристально наблюдает за мной. Мальчик надменно смотрел на меня и ухмылялся, а я лишь натянул на лицо лёгкую улыбку.

* * *

  
— Что здесь?!. — не успел договорить шатен, как на его голову тут же упала губка для доски, создав при столкновении небольшое облако меловой пыли. Откашлявшись, Ирука открыл глаза и смог лицезреть весь хаос, творившийся в классе. Доска была вдоль и поперек исписана разнообразными словами от «попа» до «Ирука — дурак!!!». Крики детей, которые были слышны даже на улице, здесь, казалось, и вовсе могут заставить оглохнуть. Ребята орали, хлопали в ладоши, свистели и были взбудоражены зрелищем. Девочки кричали громче, и кричали они небезызвестное для Умино имя одного брюнета. Походу, никто не заметил появление преподавателя. — Какого чёрта… — сравнительно тихо начал Ирука, — тут происходит?! — так громко закончил он, что своим голосом пресёк любой крик в аудитории. Дети испуганно взирали на внезапно появившегося учителя, лишь два мальчика, из-за которых, собственно, и начался переполох, продолжали кататься по полу, рычать и дёргать друг у друга волосы.

Умино быстро оказался возле дерущихся и принялся их разнимать. К его удивлению, в драке не участвовал Наруто, зато был Учиха Саске, который когда-то был примером для поведения. Те, конечно, прекратили, но всё ещё брыкались, яростно глядя на противника. Шатен несколько минут отчитывал их и приказал остаться после уроков, чтобы мальчики отмыли кабинет до блеска. Такая перспектива отнюдь не радовала мальчишек, но ничего не поделаешь. Саске разрешили сходить домой за сменной одеждой. Ирука, сев-таки на кнопку, решил, что Наруто тоже не помешает остаться.

* * *

  
Я вытирал пол огромной тряпкой, от которой пахло ещё хуже, чем помойка около моего дома. Благо, моющее средство с запахом ромашки «глушило» запах самой тряпки. Наруто мыл окна, а мальчик, которого, как оказалось, звали Фумия, протирал столы и сиденья для учеников. Убирались мы втроем в полнейшем молчании, разве что изредка Фумия кидал на меня злобные взгляды. Сам виноват вообще-то, не нужно было «спотыкаться».

Вскоре пришла его мать и забрала того домой, предварительно заставив извиниться передо мной. Он, одновременно краснея и дуясь на весь свет, выдавил из себя тихое извинение. Несмотря на то что свою работу Фумия не закончил, я не возражал его уходу, похоже, как и Наруто, ведь, судя по лицу его матери и тому, что она выволокла его из класса за ухо, ему придется несладко. Перед тем как выйти, женщина поморщилась, заметив Узумаки. Я не знал почему, но она сочувственно посмотрела на меня и вышла из аудитории с сыном.

Далее мы с блондином оказались наедине. Я заметил, что он частенько кидал на меня изучающий взгляд, правда, когда смотрел на него в ответ, он тут же отворачивался, делая вид, что полирует окно, хотя то место он уже битые десять минут протирал. Однако, соглашусь, быть с кем-то наедине и правда напрягает.

— Что? — не выдержал я. Глаза на него я не поднимал, потому что тёмное пятно никак не хотело исчезать с «лица» пола.  
— А? — не понял Наруто.  
— Ты всё время на меня смотришь, — флегматично ответил я.  
— Н-не выдумывай! — чересчур быстро и резко отозвался Узумаки. — Зачем мне на тебя смотреть?!  
— Но смотришь же. — Ненавистное пятно наконец сдалось под натиском силы трения.

Наруто хотел что-то сказать, но заткнулся на полуслове. Пока он думал над тем, что сказать, я кинул тряпку в ведро и направился к концу класса. Там, в самом углу, располагалась специальная раковина, где можно было и воду вылить, и набрать, и руки помыть.

— Ты изменился, — немного запоздало ответил Наруто.  
— В лучшую сторону, надеюсь? — усмехнулся я. — Хотя по сегодняшнему этого не скажешь… — немного подумав, добавил я.  
— Ну-у… — протянул Наруто, — ты раньше такой… весь светился, высокомерный был, радовался тому, что первый… — загибая пальцы, перечислял Узумаки. — А теперь всё время о чем-то задумываешься, в облаках витаешь…  
— И больше не первый, — закончил я. Признаться, весьма удивлён его наблюдательностью. Кажется, не всем было всё равно на амнезию. Я вылил грязную воду из ведра и принялся мыть руки. От мыла пахло лесными орехами. Выключив воду и положив ведро на законное место, я посмотрел на блондина. — Ты всё?  
— Ась? — растерялся он.  
— Ты закончил?  
— Эм, ну да, — неуверенно ответил Наруто. — А что?  
— Пошли, — я кивнул в сторону двери и сам туда направился.  
— Ты… хочешь пойти со мной?.. — не поверил своим ушам блондин.  
— Ты же в западной части деревни живешь, верно? — Он кивнул. — Нам в одну сторону… Или у тебя другие планы?

Узумаки молча смотрел на меня, пытаясь, видимо, разглядеть подвох в моих словах, хоть ничего такого я и не планировал. Затем, скрестив руки на груди и надув губы, он громко произнес:

— А с чего ты взял, что я хочу идти с тобой?!  
— Тогда ладно, — пожал я плечами. — До скорого, — я открыл дверь и пошел по длинному коридору.

Уже у выхода из Академии я услышал за спиной чей-то крик:

— Постой!..

Похоже, кое-кто передумал. Я улыбнулся от мысли, что идти буду не один, хоть и в такой… шумной компании. Давно, наверное, я шел домой не в одиночестве. Ещё тогда, когда были живы мои родители. Бывает, я представляю, как жил с ними. Мне дали лишь одну фотографию, где мы были запечатлены всей семьей. Папа, которого звали Фугаку, был немного хмурый, но тем не менее выглядел довольным. На лице мамы, которую звали Микото, играла лёгкая полуулыбка. А мне тогда было лет пять, и стоял я между ними. Однако кроме легкой грусти эта фотография не вызывала у меня больше никаких эмоций. Кстати говоря, дали мне её в деревянной рамке, но однажды я по глупости разбил её, поэтому фото пришлось вытаскивать. Вот тогда-то я и заметил, что хоть края были очень ровно подрезаны, некто отрезал часть фотографии. Меня не покидало ощущение, что там был кто-то или что-то важное. Анализировать дальше я не стал. Просто не мог, отчего просто положил фото в новую рамку.

На могилу родителей я ходил только один раз и то, в самом начале. Было странно, что даты их жизни не были высечены на надгробии, впрочем, как и множество могил. Однако более старые имели даты жизни своего хозяина, чем создавали у меня некоторые вопросы. Хотя я быстро их отметал, нечего голову лишним забивать.

Иногда, когда я прохожу по улице, то слышу шёпот у себя за спиной. Шептались они тихо, но различил я несколько часто мелькающих слов: Учиха, клан и имя человека, начинающееся на «Ита». Я никак не мог расслышать, о чём они шепчутся, но спрашивать не попытался ни разу. Что-то меня останавливало и не давало даже попытаться вспомнить о своей жизни.

Обернувшись, я заметил несущегося ко мне Наруто. Он довольно быстро догнал меня, и дальше мы пошли вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На языке цветов лесной орех означает "примирение":)


	4. Отрывок четвертый. 9 лет. Тайник

Похоже, я вконец разочаровал девчонок, подружившись с Узумаки Наруто. Впрочем, сильного удара по моей гордости это не вызвало. Те немногие, кто ещё, скажем так, вздыхал по мне, делали это тихо и неприметно. Харуно, которая сидела между мной и Наруто, походу, окончательно надоело быть «меж двух огней», ибо болтали мы с блондином довольно часто, и ссоры были тоже довольно часты. Однажды мы так повздорили, что начали кричать друг на друга, доказывая каждый свое. Мне казалось, что сильнее Первый Хокаге, а Наруто — что Четвёртый. Дошло до того, что мы нечаянно забрызгали слюнками изо рта Сакуру, которая всё это время сидела «на заднем фоне» между нами. Когда мы заметили это, было уже поздно, шишки не сходили целую неделю. В итоге Харуно просто в какой-то день вытолкнула Наруто с его места и посадила на своё, а сама села на его место, чтобы нам легче было разговаривать. На его тихое «спасибо» она лишь фыркнула.

В один из дней я узнал, что у Наруто день рождения десятого октября. М-да, не сказал бы, что счастливая дата — нападение Кьюби и смерть Четвёртого, которого он так уважал. Иногда мне казалось, что Наруто, на удивление, очень похож на Намикадзе Минато. Голубые глаза, блондинистые волосы, похожие черты лица… Однако я всячески отметал эту мысль. Зачем кому-то скрывать его происхождение? Да и сама идея, если честно, мало походила на реальность. Ну вот как может такой дурачок быть сыном гения, Четвёртого Хокаге?

Хоть Узумаки и не блистал умом, его личные качества были получше многих. Помнится, он заступался за некоторых наших ребят, которые, впрочем, ничем ему не отплатили. Продолжает улыбаться, как придурок, даже при таком отношении людей. За нашу не совсем уж и долгую дружбу я понял одно — он за друзей горой. Как я уже упоминал, моя успеваемость мало-помалу становилась лучше. От первого места меня отделяли Сакура и Шикамару, которые всегда писали тесты на высший балл, что очень странно для последнего: он спит на всех уроках. Второй фактор — Хината. Будучи неуверенной в себе, она каким-то удивительным образом выигрывала все бои, мастерски пользуясь своими знаниями в тайдзюцу её клана. Единственным, чем я мог похвастаться, — это метание кунаев и сюрикенов, в чём я был первым среди всех одногодок в Академии. Правда, Тентен, девчушка из класса, что на год старше, вызвала меня как-то на дуэль. Что сказать, на дно меня опустили, это да. По крайней мере, мне есть к чему стремиться.

Я не был гением, были люди и получше меня в определенных областях. Но этого хватило, чтобы мальчишки решили меня «проучить», мол, не зазнавайся. Численное превосходство взяло своё, и вскоре я уже был втоптан в землю. Как гром среди ясного неба на фоне закатного солнца появился силуэт Наруто. На секунду показался мне божеством…

Вернулись мы к нему домой, так как квартирка его была ближе, голодные, уставшие, избитые, но чертовски довольные тем, что наваляли им. Дружба с ним не сахар, однако я уверен, что сам ещё более невыносим. И ему я благодарен за то, что он терпит меня.

В его день рождения я подарил ему купленное на рынке ожерелье с красным камнем в виде языков пламени. Это была безделушка, но он настолько был этим впечатлён, что чуть не задушил меня, разумеется, в своих объятиях.

«Обещаю, я буду беречь его до самой смерти!» — заявил он.

С тех пор на его шее всегда висит красный камушек на тонкой ленточке.

Недавно мы начали бродить по безлюдным местам Конохи, чтобы найти прекрасные пейзажи. Почему? Наше хобби. Как-то так уж получилось. Однажды Наруто-таки уговорил меня вместе с ним покрасить лица Хокаге. Знаете ли, соблазн был большой. За нами гонялись по всей деревне, в процессе которого мы заметили некоторые места, открывающие прекрасный вид на деревню, леса, реки или озера. Поразительно, насколько огромна Коноха. Именно тогда мы решили искать подобные места.

На одной из полян, окружённой деревьями, мы однажды заснули. Проснулся Наруто уже без ожерелья, отчего долго психовал и нарезал круги, чтобы найти потерянное. Как назло, вся поляна была покрыта густой травой, что значительно усложняло задачу. Я, конечно, тоже внес свой вклад, но поиски были безрезультатны. Но нам в очередной раз повезло. Из-за деревьев через некоторое время показался лисёнок с ожерельем в зубах. Что греха таить, друг мой сразу кинулся за ним, по-видимому, испугав животное. Я быстро последовал за ним, образуя некую цепочку. Лисенка, удиравшего от нас, как первоклассный шиноби, мы долго не могли поймать. Он прятался, водил нас кругами, пока мы окончательно не потеряли его из виду. Наруто поник, совсем уж расстроился. Я попытался его приободрить, сказал, что куплю ему новую, но он отмахивался, говоря, что это был первый подарок, который ему сделали за всю его жизнь, и ничто не сможет его заменить. Он сидел на небольшом земляном выступе, и неожиданно под его ногами я уловил движение. Приложив палец к губам, я медленно наклонился вниз. Как оказалось, лисёнок был прямо перед нами, вернее, под нами.

— Ага! — воскликнул Наруто. — Вот и ты! — схватив рыжика за шкирку, он осмотрел его пасть на наличие подарка. — Неужели съел?! — испугался блондин, не найдя искомого. — Ах ты!.. — он почти разозлился, но жалобный вид лисёнка заставил его притихнуть. — Не смотри так на меня!..  
— Успокойся, — я положил руку ему на плечо, — может быть, это и не тот лис вовсе.  
— Но мы же видели, что он побежал в этом направлении!

Я ничего не ответил, лишь нагнулся и запустил руку в лисью норку. Долго искать не пришлось, и вскоре рука наткнулась на некую веревку или что-то в этом духе. Однако, возвращая руку назад, я понял, что внутри лежит ещё что-то. Нора была глубокой, поэтому я ничего не мог разглядеть.

— Нашёл! — я вскочил на ноги и протянул к его лицу ожерелье. Его глаза даже блеснули от влаги, и он, опустив на землю лиса, радостно схватил его и шустро надел обратно на шею.  
— Спасибо! — Наруто, кажется, хотел меня обнять, но я вернулся к норе, чтобы нащупать тот предмет. — Эй, что ты делаешь? — негодующе спросил блондин.  
— Там было что-то ещё. — Через некоторое время я-таки смог ухватиться за него, так как он был глубоко. На свет я вытащил потрёпанную сумку в засохшей грязи.  
— Это ещё что? — поморщился Наруто, недоверчиво глядя на предмет.  
— Сумка, — ответ был очевиден. Честно говоря, у меня были кое-какие сомнения на этот счёт, но любопытство взяло свое. Осторожно расстегнув молнию, я вытащил оттуда потрёпанные пожелтевшие листы и какой-то дневник. На листах были записаны цифры, незнакомые мне названия, странные каракули и множество прилагаемых к ним имен. Дневник был старый, и, похоже, на него не один раз проливали разнообразные напитки.  
— Офигеть, — выдохнул Наруто, — это ты спрятал?  
— Нет. — Я открыл дневник и бегло пробежался глазами по наугад выбранным строчкам. Если я не ошибся, то речь велась об исследованиях и экспериментах. На многих страницах были рисунки или просто эскизы некоторых органов, система чакры в телах и неведомые мне механизмы. Должен сказать, дневник был с мягкой зеленой обложкой, на которой было написано «Интересное». Кстати, на обратной стороне обложки было чьё-то имя. Из-за размытости я с трудом смог прочитать «Орочимару». — Где-то я это слышал…  
— А я вообще впервые об этом слышу, — почесал затылок блондин.  
— Уроки прогуливать завязывай, тогда многое покажется тебе знакомым, — посоветовал я. — Вопрос в том, что нам с этим делать, — слабо хлопнув по сумке дневником, сказал я.  
— А может, старику Третьему отдать? — предложил он. — Всё равно мы ничего здесь не понимаем.

Я смерил Наруто задумчивым взглядом и краем глаза заметил: лис куда-то подевался. Положив листы и дневник обратно, я улыбнулся своему другу.

* * *

  
— О-откуда вы это взяли?.. — Трубка Третьего с характерным стуком приземлилась на пол. Он судорожно перебирал листы, с каждой новой всё больше увеличивая размеры глаз.  
— Нашли в норе, — Наруто, как обычно, закинул руки за голову. — Старик, а что это?

С таким же любопытством я взглянул на Хокаге, как и Наруто. Тот, видимо, совсем позабыл о нас и, быстро просмотрев пожелтевшие листы, открыл дневник. В отличие от предыдущих, его он рассматривал не так бегло, вчитываясь в текст.

 — Старик! — вновь позвал его Наруто, после чего Хирузен оторвал свой взгляд от нашей находки. — Ты вообще о нас помнишь?  
— Ах, да… — Даже глядя на нас, он всё ещё пребывал в раздумьях. — Мальчики, вы нашли очень ценные документы. Где, говорите, та нора?  
— Лес около Улицы Ремесленников, — дал я ответ. — Он за парком и небольшой. Найти её не составит труда. Но нора была достаточно глубокой, я еле сумку вытащил.  
— Понятно… — пробормотал Третий. — Если дел больше нет, то вы можете быть свободны.

Прекрасно понимая, что ничего объяснять нам не собираются, я развернулся, чтобы уйти, как услышал возмущённый возглас друга:  
— Эй, вы же сказали, что это важные документы, да? — Наруто скрестил руки на груди. — Раз мы нашли их, то разве вы не должны дать нам награду?!

По обречённому вздоху Хирузена можно было прочитать: «О чём я думал, когда говорил им о важности этих документов?!»

— И чего ты хочешь? — закатил глаза Хокаге.

Наруто предвкушающе улыбнулся, и я понял, что его желания отнюдь не понравятся Третьему.

* * *

  
— Хокаге-сама, вы уверены, что стоит позволять им такие вольности? — озадаченно поинтересовался Иноичи, глядя из кабинета Хокаге, как один шумный блондин на пару со своим другом водили цветные линии по каменным лицам глав селения. Получались незамысловатые и забавные закорючки.  
— Не волнуйся, — заверил его Хирузен, — это только на один день.  
— И что они еще просили? — изогнул бровь Яманака.  
— Саске просил новые свитки с техниками D-ранга из семейного архива Учих. А Наруто… — он испустил вздох, — один день побыть Хокаге.  
— Вы согласились?! — изумленно воскликнул блондин, не веря ушам.  
— Насчёт первого — да, а с Наруто мы договорились на новое снаряжение и два купона на бесплатный рамен.  
— И стоили ли те записи этого?  
— Это старые записи Орочимару и его исследований. Неизвестно как, но они каким-то образом оказались в лисьей норе. Кроме этих, больше там ничего не оказалось, — Третий вдохнул в легкие табак и неспешно выдохнул дым. — Вкратце, да, они очень важны. Уходя, Орочимару забрал с собой важные сведения об исследованиях. Те, что нашли мальчики, по крайней мере, законны. Подозреваю, записи сделаны ещё в его юности.

Иноичи в очередной раз вздохнул, наблюдая за манипуляциями двух мальчишек. По правде говоря, вначале он думал, что Саске будет трудно и очень одиноко, но оказалось совсем иначе. Хоть детишки и часто шалят, главное, они стали хорошими друзьями и теперь больше не одиноки. Яманака улыбнулся. Всё не так уж и плохо, верно?


	5. Отрывок пятый. 10 лет. Лихорадка

Однажды за окном я увидел ворона. На вид вроде обычный и ничем не примечательный. Но он смотрел на меня пристально, неотрывно, изучающе. Птица просто сидела на верхушке столба напротив моего окна и наблюдала. По правде сказать, это пугало. Очень пугало. Я задвинул шторы, чтобы не испытывать на себе его взгляд. Через пару дней она улетела и больше не возвращалась.

* * *

  
Неделя эта давалась мне с трудом. Я подхватил простуду, поэтому чихал довольно часто, особенно на занятиях. О, не возможно представить, как глупо ты себя чувствуешь, когда не можешь остановиться. Помнится, я кидал сюрикен и, чихнув во время броска, отправил оружие в другую сторону. Позже оказалось, что оно пролетело в миллиметре от щеки Ируки. Путем долгих уговоров и просьб о втором шансе, я-таки получил оценку «В». А Наруто, как ни прискорбно, — «D». Ну, по крайней мере не «Е». Я честно пытался учить Наруто, но, видимо, меткость не его конек.

С утра голова болела нещадно. Я с трудом открыл глаза и направился в душ. Последнее несильно помогло, впрочем, как и многочисленные таблетки, которые я глотал без конца. Я бы с величайшим удовольствием остался дома, однако сегодня был важный зачёт, который я никак не мог пропустить. Выходить из дома не хотелось, ровно как и расставаться с мягкой постелью. Пересилив себя, я вышел из квартирки и поплелся в сторону Академии. Оказавшись на главной улице, захват сзади я не ожидал, отчего вмазал локтем по лицу неизвестного. Тот охнул, пробурчал что-то невнятное и легонько толкнул меня в спину, по-видимому, за причинённую боль. Я развернулся к нему и увидел держащегося за нос блондина.

— Совсем обалдел?! — возмутился Наруто, размахивая руками. — За что?!  
— Упс, извини, — тут же попросил я прощения. — Просто ты так нео… — Закончить я не успел, так как громко чихнул на всю улицу. Заметив слишком большое внимание к своей скромной персоне, я схватил руку Наруто и поспешил убраться.  
— Эй, куда мы идём?.. — на ходу спросил блондин.  
— В Академию, куда же ещё? И вообще, что ты здесь забыл? Мы же договаривались на «нашем» месте! — Мы остановились недалеко от учебного заведения. Людей тут было не так много, большинство было либо учениками, либо просто прохожими.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, что иногда ты встаёшь рано утром и не хочешь спать? — воодушевленно начал он.  
— И?  
— Со мной было то же самое! — гордо заявил блондин. — Я тренировался с самого утра, представляешь?  
— Да-да, — вздохнул я, понимая, что друг мой неисправим и может из любой мелочи сделать что-то великое. — Идём, — я кивнул в сторону Академии.  
— Уверен, на этот раз я точно сдам тест! — улыбнулся Наруто, и мы оба пошли на занятия.

Зачёт состоял из трех частей, и от него зависела наша оценка в годовой. Первая часть — устная, заключалось в том, чтобы мы вытягивали билет на столе учителя. Оценку ставили за раскрытие темы, и если мы могли выдавить из себя лишь пару предложений, то хорошей оценки, очевидно, не видать. Вторая часть — письменная, состояла из тестовых заданий, нескольких задачек на вычисление, а также в самом последнем задании была рубрика на раздумья. Тебе давали утверждение, а ты должен был ее прокомментировать, разумеется, как к этому отнесся бы ниндзя. И третья, самая интересная и полезная, по мнению Наруто, — практика. Метание кунаев и сюрикенов. Сенбоны, вообще-то, в общую учебную программу не входили, но и без этого я научился неплохо с ними обходиться. Также прыжки по столбам (река, два берега и несколько столбов, разумеется, юному ниндзя следовало преодолеть этот путь), подтягивание и многие другие физические упражнения. Как я понял, после этого будет ещё три недели учебы и затем месяц каникул.

Я вызубрил почти все темы, за исключением нескольких, которых просто не успел. А Наруто… тест я могу дать списать, конечно, но от этого он ничему не научится. Тем более незаметно сделать это практически невозможно, так как Мизуки и Ирука все время ходят между рядами. Практику на оценку «С» он точно сможет сдать, ну, я на это надеюсь.

* * *

  
— Саске Учиха, — дошёл до моего имени Ирука. Я встал со своего места и направился к учительскому столу, слыша сзади тихий шёпот Наруто: «Удачи». Как только я предстал перед ним, он придвинул ко мне коробку с билетами. Вздохнув, я вытащил один из них. Прочитав его и ещё раз перечитав, я проклял всё, на чем свет стоит. Ирука забрал у меня билет, просмотрел его и отложил в сторону. — Итак, Саске, боевые ранения, — он скрестил пальцы «домиком» около своего подбородка, — я тебя слушаю.

Я взвыл про себя, ибо это была одна из двух тем, которых я плохо освоил. В тот момент мне показалось, что голова заболела с удвоенной силой.

* * *

  
— Ничего, Саске, «С» тоже хорошо, — подбадривал меня Наруто, — у меня вообще «D»!  
— Хвастаться тут нечем, — хмыкнул я и вдруг закашлялся.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил блондин, хлопая меня по спине. — Выглядишь неважно.

Тест мы уже написали, но из-за большого количества работ сказали, что огласят результаты только завтра. Впрочем, практика тоже будет завтра и будет длиться в течение двух дней.

— Ничего, — как можно убедительнее соврал я. — Просто сегодня не выспался, всю ночь учил.  
— Врёшь, — понял Наруто, укоризненно глядя на меня.  
— Ладно, — сдался я, — немного приболел, и что?  
— Тебе помочь до дома добраться? — предложил Наруто. — Хочешь, лекарства принесу или ужин приготовлю?  
— Не-е… — протянул я, — еще одну диарею не хочу заработать, — я нахмурился от болезненных воспоминаний.  
— Я вообще-то тогда от души, — надулся блондин. — И книгу специально купил!  
— Да-да, — улыбнулся я, с трудом подавив очередной приступ кашля. — Короче, это пройдет, — уверил его я, — я уже начал пить таблетки, поверь, вчера было хуже.  
— Точно?.. — с подозрением уставился он на меня.  
— Точно! — похлопал я по его плечу. Благо, мы были уже на том месте, где обычно расставались, так как наши дома находились на разных концах улицы. — Ладно, я пошел. Пока! — я мигом развернулся и зашагал в сторону своего дома.  
— До встречи! — услышал я ответ.

Пока шёл до дома, я заметил, что день каким-то странным образом быстро закончился. Солнце уже было наполовину за горизонтом, отчего небо окрасилось в самые разнообразные цвета: от золотисто-желтого, как волосы Наруто, и огненно-красного на западе до тёмно-синего и пурпурного на востоке, где уже появились первые звёзды. К слову сказать, шёл я по дороге возле реки, что протекала в Конохе. Там был небольшой помост, где я иногда с Наруто любил засиживаться и кидать камни, споря, кто сможет дальше. Не знаю почему, но это место вызывало у меня чувство ностальгии. Может, когда-то здесь произошло что-то важное для меня, я не знаю. И, честно говоря, не хочется знать.

Я уже был примерно в пятидесяти метрах от моего дома, когда почувствовал внезапную усталость и слабость. Жил я на втором этаже двухэтажного дома, как и Наруто, но в отличие от него, он у меня был не в таком плачевном состоянии, да и в квартирке было не так грязно, как у него. Я, конечно, заставлял его убираться, но результат через неделю не менялся, потому что чистота в его доме надолго не задерживалась. В итоге просто махнул на это рукой, ничего, подрастет — поймет, что такой беспорядок никуда не годится. Голова моя закружилась, и я пожалел, что не согласился на предложение Наруто пойти со мной. Дыхание участилось, и стало невыносимо жарко. Упав на колени, я шлёпнулся на живот. Я говорил себе, что осталось совсем немного и спасительная кровать была почти перед носом, но заставить себя встать просто не мог, да и тесты сегодняшние сильно утомили. Перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание, я увидел чьи-то развевающиеся розовые волосы, а затем закрыл глаза.

* * *

  
— Открой рот, — приказал мне чей-то голос.

Я с трудом открыл налитые свинцовой тяжестью веки. На лбу я почувствовал прохладу и влагу. Передо мной предстали расплывчатые краски, среди которых я с различил человеческий силуэт, однако лицо разглядеть не смог. Он подносил к моим губам какую-то чашку, а я, ослабленный болезнью, принял её. В горло поступила странная жидкость, но, как следует распробовав, понял, что она очень горькая и была просто отвратительна на вкус. Я непроизвольно выплюнул все, что ещё оставалось в моём рту и, кажется, попал моему спасителю прямо в лицо. Так и не успев попросить прощения и вообще разглядеть его лицо, я снова отрубился.

В следующий раз я проснулся уже с более ясными мыслями, но всё ещё чувствовал себя ужасно. Некто накрыл меня одеялом и приложил ко лбу маленькое мокрое полотенце, которое успело нагреться. Во рту было так сухо, словно в пустынях Страны Ветра, из-за чего я попытался приподняться. Попытка не увенчалась успехом, поэтому я упал обратно на спину.

— Тебе нельзя пока вставать! — услышал я до боли знакомый голос.  
— Наруто?.. — прохрипел я, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
— А я тебе говорил, что не стоит есть в том ресторане! — подбежал он ко мне, поставив на тумбочку возле кровати стакан воды. — Но нет, тебе, видите ли, не захотелось тогда рамен есть! — Его высказывание я проигнорировал, косясь на единственно важный для меня на данный момент предмет.  
— В-воды… — с трудом произнес я.  
— А?.. — Наруто посмотрел туда, куда был направлен мой взгляд. — А, да! — спохватился он. — Держи! — Поняв, что встать самостоятельно я не мог, блондин приподнял мою голову и преподнёс спасительную воду к моим губам. Думаю, так жадно я не глотал воду никогда и вмиг осушил весь стакан. — Тебе принести ещё? — Я кивнул.

Наруто поспешил на кухню, а я проводил его взглядом. Однако, как только он исчез из моего поля зрения, в дверном косяке, к моему удивлению, появилась одна очень знакомая мне особа.

— Сакура?! — Будь я здоров, наверное, мой голос не показался бы мне настолько писклявым и жалким. — Что ты… — пришлось прерваться на очередной приступ кашля, — тут делаешь?..  
— Ты потерял сознание, — сказала она, держа в руках большую железную миску, — а я принесла тебя домой. — Харуно пожала плечами и села на кровать, где я лежал. Взяв полотенце на моем лбу, она смочила его прохладной водой в миске и вновь положила обратно.  
— Как ты попала сюда? — Говорить мне удавалось тяжело.  
— Мы с тобой по соседству живем. — Заметив мои округлившиеся от удивления глаза, она добавила: — Мой дом напротив, и я довольно часто вижу тебя. Если ты спрашиваешь, как я попала в твою квартиру, то скажу лишь, что хранить ключи под ковром было слишком предсказуемо. — С этими словами она встала и отправилась в другую комнату.

Через некоторое время наконец пришёл Наруто с таблетками и водой. Мне стало немного лучше, тело теперь по крайней мере не ломило, как раньше, но головная боль никуда не делась, и живот всё ещё болел. Блондин меня отчитывал за неразборчивость в еде, хотя сам частенько питался лапшой быстрого приготовления. Потом он рассказал, что нашел дома два оставшихся купона на бесплатный рамен в Ичираку и решил пригласить меня, тем более поужинать мы не успели. Понял Наруто, что что-то не так, когда дверь ему открыл не полноправный хозяин квартиры, а одноклассница, которая не имела с ним особых связей. Затем он всячески помогал ей в моем лечении, включая пробежки до ближайшей аптеки. А ещё оказалось, что лекарство я выплюнул именно ей в лицо, за что тихо попросил прощения и получил в ответ кивок. Харуно на данный момент молча сидела около него, впрочем, как всегда. Я тоже молчал и слушал моего друга, говорить не было сил.

Кстати говоря, оба сидели на стульях около моей постели. Я не знал, зачем Сакура осталась, но гнать не мог, так как она мне очень помогла. Но через некоторое время я понял, насколько попал. Живот вдруг скрутило, и всё содержимое вылилось наружу с характерным звуком и запахом. Однако это было лишь полбеды, потому что в том направлении, куда я… «излился» сидела Сакура. Наступила гробовая тишина, а я только с замиранием сердца догадывался, что она могла со мной сделать после этого.

* * *

  
— Сакура, прости, что так получилось! — выпалил я, поклонившись. — Я… я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты помогла мне и… если бы не ты, я бы скорее всего так и остался там на дороге, пока не пришёл Наруто.

Зачёты уже давно прошли, но появиться в Академии я соизволил только позавчера. За тест я, к счастью, получил высший балл, за что несомненно был горд. Наруто под моим «умелым» руководством получил «В», чем вызвал бурю негодования в классе. Ирука, разумеется, просёк, из-за чего у блондина внезапно повысилась оценка, тем более по письменной части, но, вздохнув, сказал, что в следующий раз такого нам с рук не спустит. Пожалуй, именно из-за этого Наруто и называл его своим любимым учителем. Мне же разрешили индивидуальную пересдачу практической части экзамена, которую я сдал довольно хорошо. Наруто всегда навещал меня в те дни, когда я не был в Академии, и в его компании настроение заметно улучшалось. Сакура больше ко мне не приходила, да и, как оказалось, тоже заболела, видимо, заразилась. Вышла она только сегодня, и вот сейчас, после уроков, я решил попросить у нее прощения и поблагодарить. Можно было, конечно, сделать это еще в начале уроков, но при свидетелях было немного… стыдно. Особенно упоминать о том, что меня стошнило на ее одежду.

Я почувствовал теплую руку на плече и поднял голову, увидев её улыбку. Неужели не злится?.. Тогда она ушла в полном молчании и, казалось, хотела испепелить меня взглядом, однако только моё состояние останавливало её.

— Всё в порядке, — будничным голосом сказала она. — Я не злюсь, ну, чуть-чуть.  
— П-правда?..  
— Угу, — кивнула Сакура. — Обычно говорят: «Не за что» или «Это не составило особого труда», но я хочу попросить кое-что.  
— И что же?.. — напрягся я.  
— Вот этого. — Внезапный удар я никак не ожидал, отчего упал на пол, держась за больное место. Как же хорошо, что в классе никого не было.  
— Это была моя любимая кофта, — произнесла, глядя на меня сверху вниз. — Теперь мы квиты. До встречи, Саске-кун, — последнее предложение она сказала так, что у меня мурашки по коже побежали. Харуно вышла из класса, а я всё лежал, корчась от боли, ибо ударила она в самое сокровенное место.  
— А Сакура-чан страшная… — сглотнув, выдавил из себя Наруто, который всё это время стоял где-то позади меня. — Вот, что называют ударом ниже пояса!..  
— Н… Н-не то слово… — согласился я.


	6. Отрывок шестой. 10 лет. Онии-тян?..

Я порой задумывался, зачем вообще существую в этом мире. Кто-то говорит, ради семьи, которой у меня нет. Ради любимых, ради денег. Друзей… У меня этого тоже нет. Значит, и смысла тоже?.. Хотя нет, последнее всё же есть. Однако мои размышления к концу дня исчезают напрочь, и всё благодаря ему. У меня есть безбашенный друг и по совместительству — лучший. Он всегда даёт мне чувствовать себя живым и нужным кому-то. Иногда я думаю, что лучше бы детство никогда не закончилось.

* * *

  
— Стоять!.. — услышали мы сзади чей-то голос. Очень злой голос, между прочим.  
— Бежим! — сразу отреагировал Наруто, хватая мою руку.

Кинув на землю баллончики с краской, я незамедлительно последовал за ним. Мужчина, что гнался за нами, все еще возмущался, мол, совсем нынешняя молодежь распоясалась. Стоит сказать, что здесь я не при чём. Рисовал Наруто, который за более чем два года нашей недолгой дружбы так и не избавился от привычки хулиганить. Каюсь, до недавнего времени я активно принимал в этом участие, но потом понял, что никуда меня это не приведёт, хотя, признаться, было весело. Сегодня он опять рисовал на заборах, ну, а я сидел рядом, от скуки крутил в руках баллончик с краской и жевал конфету. К слову, внезапный крик чуть не заставил меня подавиться и умереть от нехватки кислорода. Благо, успел выплюнуть.

Вскоре преследователь отстал, и мы наконец смогли сбавить темп. Тяжело дыша, блондин в привычном жесте поднял руку, а я, вздохнув, хлопнул по ней, так называемый «дай пять». Дальше мы пошли уже шагом, на ходу переводя дыхание. Занятия в Академии ещё не начались, а мы уже заработали себе очередную получасовую лекцию от Хокаге. Впрочем, всё давно привыкли к нашим выходкам. Учителя если вначале немного пытались вернуть меня на былую тропу гения, то сейчас окончательно смирились с ещё одним разгильдяем в деревне. Ирука часто нас отчитывал, но относился к нам снисходительно и с пониманием. Полагаю, детство его тоже не обошлось без приключений.

С того случая, как я заболел, прошло чуть больше полугода. С Сакурой подружиться было нелегко, тем более после того… после того. Она, кстати, до сих пор поминает это, заставляя меня вновь и вновь чувствовать себя виноватым. Хоть в наших проделках Сакура и не принимает участия, она довольно часто с нами гуляет. Пару раз я видел ее с какой-то блондинкой, которую, как позже оказалось, зовут Ино Яманака. Кажется, их семейка держит цветочный магазин на Зелёной улице. Впрочем, цветы мне обычно не нужны, за исключением одного единственного случая. Взвесив все «за» и «против», я решился навещать своих родителей раз в полгода. Конечно, стоило бы делать это чаще, но в клановом кладбище я чувствую себя неуютно, словно какой-то чужак. Да и проходить через весь пустой квартал… Иногда так и кажется, будто из-за угла выскочит призрак. Откровенно говоря, мне то место не нравится. Ни капли.

В принципе, ничего особенного сегодня не должно было быть. На уроках Ирука что-то рассказывал, Наруто если и слушал, то только вполуха, больше акцентируя внимание на бумажном самолетике. Я недалеко от него ушёл, записывая из четырех предложений только одно, и подпирал подбородок левой рукой, чтобы не заснуть. Если что, мог потом у Сакуры доглядеть. Затем мы втроём направились домой, ничего такого мы не планировали. Я попрощался с Наруто, а около дома — с Сакурой. Так бы и закончился нудный день, ужин и сон. Однако мои планы нарушил уже порядком зачастивший ко мне блондин. Нет, я, конечно, не был против его визиту и даже в некотором роде был рад, но в руках он держал просто огромную и толстую книгу, что означало только две вещи: либо он снова решил «порадовать» меня своей стряпнёй, либо опять что-то задумал.

— Давай станем братьями! — с энтузиазмом произнёс Наруто, ударив книжкой по столу и затем хлопнув по ней рукой.  
— Ха?.. — Кажется, мое лицо скривилось в непонимании. — И как ты себе это представляешь?  
— Читай! — он придвинул ко мне книгу в тёмно-красной обложке. — Страница сто тридцать седьмая.

Я приподнял брови. Не знал, что Наруто читает такие книжки… «Традиции мира шиноби»? Я сел на стул возле Наруто и стал перелистывать книгу, чтобы найти указанную страницу. Вскоре моему взору предстала картинка двух чашек саке на полстраницы и много-много кандзи. Я умел читать на нём, но это пока мне с трудом удавалось, а если Наруто смог без проблем это прочитать, то я вообще не знаю, что сегодня случилось с этим миром.

— Наруто, ты читаешь на кандзи? — покосился я на него с неким недоверием.  
— А? — удивился он. — Ну да, старик Третий заставил учить. Он сказал, что все дети могут читать на нем, и я сильно отстану, если тоже не буду учить.  
«Хитёр, старый пень». — Воображению сразу предстала картина ухмыляющегося Хирузена.  
— А книга откуда?  
— Он мне подарил, — почесал затылок блондин, — на день рождения. Сказал, что я смогу попрактиковаться. — Заметив мой неверящий взгляд, он поспешил уточнить: — Я не собирался его читать! — стал размахивать руками Наруто. — Просто от скуки перелистывал, вот и наткнулся!  
— М-м, ясно. — Я с трудом вспомнил значения первых нескольких иероглифов. Наконец дальше пошли те, о которых я вообще впервые слышал, точнее, видел. Несколько минут мы сидели молча, а я старательно делал вид, что читаю, хотя перестал вникать в смысл уже на пятой строчке. — Что значит это? — Сдавшись, я ткнул в незнакомый мне иероглиф.  
— Пить, — посмотрев на указанное место, равнодушно ответил он.  
— А это? — вновь спросил я.  
— Алкоголь.  
— А это? — прочитав ещё пару знакомых иероглифов, я снова наткнулся на незнакомый.  
— Теплый. — Судя по тону его голоса, он начал догадываться о моей «неграмотности». Несколько секунд мы молчали, а затем я услышал его жутко довольный голос: — Саске-е… — протянул Наруто. Я прямо-таки ощущал его ехидную ухмылку. — Неужели ты… не знаешь кандзи?.. — Из его уст это звучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение.

Мне потребовались колоссальные усилия, чтобы не устало выдохнуть, признавая свое поражение. Несомненно, это хорошо, что Наруто умеет что-то, что не умеет добрая половина Академии, в том числе и я, но… Черт, так сложно это признавать! Я являюсь одним из лучших учеников Академии (хоть и с не самым прилежным поведением), а он… Ух, пора бы признаться хотя бы себе, что я тоже не ангелок, зависть у меня всё-таки есть. Не сказав ни слова, я придвинул книгу ближе к нему, как бы прося прочитать то, что там написано. В его лицо я старался не смотреть. Что сказать? Немая победа, он все понял. Ничего, я ещё ему отыграюсь…

— Ну, ты согласен? — Наруто-таки прочитал тот долгий текст, в течение которого он пропускал ненужные места и успел раз сто напомнить мне о том, что я не умею читать кандзи. Правда, поняв, что Хокаге его дурачил, он долго возмущался, хоть в какой-то мере и был благодарен.  
— Разумеется, — пожал я плечам. Почему бы и нет? Суть заключалась в том, что если два или более человек разделят вместе саке, предварительно стукнув между собой чашки с этим напитком, то они становятся братьями.  
— Я знал, что ты согласишься! — захлопнул он книгу.  
— Вопрос у меня только один.  
— Какой?  
— Где нам взять саке? — Похоже, мой вопрос застал его врасплох. Выражение его лица говорило о том, что об этом он явно не задумывался.  
— Эм… купим в прилавке?.. — через некоторое время неуверенно ответил Наруто.  
— Алкоголь несовершеннолетним не продают, — отмел я его идею. — Еще предложения?

Глядя на его задумчивый вид, я понял, что с этим нам ещё предстоит попотеть.

* * *

  
— Братьями?.. — с нотками заинтересованности переспросила Сакура. Она оторвалась от чтения учебника, по которому нам задавали учить параграф. — И что же вам мешает? — Сейчас мы сидели на том помосте, где я раньше кидал камни с Наруто.  
— Саке! — буркнул блондин. — Представляешь, продавец вышвырнул меня из магазина и сказал, что детям не продает! — обиженно надул он губы и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Меня он тоже вышвырнул, — вставил я своё. Шорты до сих пор сушатся, вообще-то, после того, как я прокатился по земле пятой точкой. Сакура хихикнула и окинула нас взглядом.  
— Дайте угадаю: вы хотите узнать, как достать саке?  
— А ты знаешь, как достать саке? — почти в один голос заговорили мы с Наруто.  
— Нет. — И зачем тогда так интриговать? Я вздохнул. Ничего, может, и без этого обойдёмся. Мы же и так лучшие друзья. — Ну, есть один план, конечно… — Я и Наруто сразу посмотрели на неё, заострив уши.  
— И как? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался блондин. Сакура открыла учебник на какой-то странице и ткнула в название параграфа.

* * *

  
— Какое саке вы хотите? — спросил меня продавец.

Через месяц мы должны перейти к новой теме — Хенге. Контроль чакры мы начали проходить только недавно, а перевоплотиться в кого-то другого было очень сложной задачей, тем более нужно было суметь удержать хенге, пока не купишь саке и не смоешься от греха подальше. Я с трудом мог удерживать себя в виде тридцатилетнего мужчины. У Сакуры не получалось держать дольше полминуты, а Наруто и вовсе превращался в подобие человека с сильно искривленным лицом. Проще говоря, вся ответственность переложилась на меня.

— Любое. — Поскорее смотаться. Чёрт. — Только подешевле. И побыстрее. — Спокойно, веди себя естественно. Продавец хотел было что-то сказать, но, похоже, передумал. Он завозился, видимо, выбирая, что именно удовлетворит меня. Наконец, мужчина вытащил из-под стола небольшой токкури* со специальной пробкой в горлышке. К ней же была привязана золотая лента с ценником. Посмотрев на стоимость, я быстро вытащил необходимую сумму денег и отдал продавцу. Тот пересчитал и кивнул. Я уже развернулся к выходу, но, к сожалению, фортуна, видимо, была не на моей стороне. Техника очень не вовремя рассеялась, да так, что я и понять ничего не успел толком. Поняв всю паршивость ситуации, я кинулся к двери, однако, неожиданно мой путь преградил здоровенный мужчина. Он грозно смотрел на меня, и на секунду мне показалось, что меня не пожалеют раздавить в лепешку.  
— Малышне нынче храбрости не занимать, да? — злорадно усмехнулся продавец, выходя из-за стойки. Я сглотнул, и вышло у меня громче, чем хотелось. Дело пахнет жареным, это уж точно. Зажали меня с двух концов, бежать некуда. Жаль, что снаружи не видно того, что происходит внутри. Хотя, думаю, Наруто с Сакурой мало чем смогли бы помочь.

— Ну что, получилось? — сразу подбежали ко мне Сакура и Наруто, когда я вышел из лавки. Большая шишка на голове красноречиво прояснила все и без слов.

* * *

  
Мы с Наруто сидели на помосте и кидали камни. С того случая прошла уже неделя, а желаемого мы так и не добились. Деревня, конечно, была большой, и тот прилавок был далеко не единственным, но как назло недавно стали намного строже относиться к алкоголизму среди шиноби и детей. Теперь проверка была ежедневной, а продавцы не могли продавать алкогольные напитки людям до шестнадцати лет. Для того, чтобы те не могли перевоплотиться, у входа ставили специальную печать, развеивавшая Хенге. И сегодня мы снова не смогли воплотить задуманное. Какой-то продавец-таки согласился нам продать алкогольный напиток, но проверка пришла, как всегда, «очень вовремя».

Взяв очередной плоский камешек, я кинул его в водную гладь. Прежде чем пойти ко дну, он успел четыре раза отскочить от поверхности воды.

— Новый рекорд, — безразлично бросил я своему другу. — Раньше три было.  
— У меня все равно больше, — не поворачиваясь ко мне, Наруто продолжил кидать камни.  
— И сколько? — Признаться, меня не интересовало в тот момент, какой у него рекорд. Спросил просто так.  
— Шесть. — Наруто замахнулся, но почему-то не стал кидать и опустил руку. — А знаешь…  
— Что?  
— Давай просто купим сок и сделаем вид, что это саке? — Кажется, глаза его загорелись этой идеей.  
— Зато символически будет соответствовать, — немного подумав, пожал я плечами. И почему мы раньше не могли этого сделать? — Давай.

Мы встали на ноги, а оставшиеся камушки оставили на месте для следующего раза. Впрочем, если кто-то возьмет их себе (что очень сомнительно, потому что дети редко приходят сюда), сможем набрать ещё. Только мы собирались отправиться в ближайший продуктовый магазин, как сзади нас окликнула Сакура. Пока она приближалась к нам, я не сразу заметил в ее руках черный токкури с белой лентой.

— Сакура? — удивился Наруто. — А что это? — Глупый вопрос, хотя, скорее всего, задал он её лишь для достоверности. Розоволосая лишь улыбнулась и подняла руку с кувшином.  
— Вам повезло, что у моего отца в тайнике полно таких! — Она протянула нам токкури с саке и в конце концов всунула его Наруто. Некоторое время мы молча смотрели на бутыль, силясь поверить в реальность происходящего. Хоть я и увидел его раньше, сомнения насчёт его содержания все же были. Неужели то, из-за чего мы трудились до седьмого пота, можно было просто стянуть у её отца? Блондин, как всегда, не счёл нужным вдаваться в подробности и, передав мне напиток, сжал Сакуру в объятиях. Она в ответ дружески похлопала его по спине, приподнимая уголки губ. Улыбка сама появилась на моём лице.  
— А всё-таки, почему ты сразу не могла этого сделать?.. — пробурчал Наруто, отпустив её. — Мы там так мучились…  
— Знаю, с вами же была! — цокнула она языком. — Я, конечно, знала, что мой отец прячет заначку от мамы, но, когда я узнала об её расположении, не думала, что там будет столько! Вы не представляете! Да там прям мини-склад какой-то! Вот, утащила одну, подумала, папа все равно не заметит.  
— Могла бы хоть сказать! — с несвойственными ему нотками укора произнес блондин.  
— Откуда я знала, что там будет столько? — скрестила Сакура руки на груди. — Он бы точно узнал, если бы там было только несколько кувшин! — В такие моменты я немного завидовал Сакуре. Не знаю, что чувствует Наруто, но я хотел вспомнить, что же это значит, семья. Ласковые руки мамы, недовольное ворчание папы и… разве там было что-то ещё?.. Мысль оборвалась резко и неожиданно.  
— Так, всё, хватит, — обратился я к друзьям. — Уже хорошо, что есть саке. Пошли уже! — махнул я свободной рукой. Другой я придерживал токкури.  
— Идём, — согласился Наруто, видимо, предвкушая наш маленький «ритуал». Как оказалось, только у него дома были сакадзуки** (непонятно, кстати, для чего, раз раньше ничем подобным он не занимался), поэтому решили направиться к нему.  
— Ладно, мальчики, я пошла, — помахала нам Сакура и направилась в противоположную нам сторону.  
— Э? — удивились я и Наруто. — А ты не будешь с нами пить? — недоуменно спросил блондин.  
— Так, можно же только братьями стать, — остановилась она. — Разве так можно и сестрой стать? — Мы с Наруто переглянулись и потащили её с собой.

* * *

  
— За братьев и сестёр! — поднял чашу блондин. По своей природной неуклюжести Наруто умудрился разбить сакадзуки, пока копался в шкафчике. Впрочем, их было только два, а нас трое. В итоге, мы использовали обычные чашки для чая.  
— За вас, — усмехнулся я, последовав примеру моего будущего брата.  
— Ну, за моих младших братьев-оболтусов, — Сакура пожала плечами.  
— Как это — младшими?.. — Я был точно уверен, что она младше меня, даже «оболтус» пропустил мимо ушей.  
— Действительно, а когда ты родилась? — поинтересовался Наруто, который, походу, будет самым младшим из нас.  
— Мы одногодки, а я родилась двадцать восьмого марта. — Надо же, и вправду старше.  
— Значит, я самый младший?! — возмутился блондин. Отчего-то ему эта перспектива не нравилась. — Сакура-тян, я думал, что ты младше…  
— Какая разница, Наруто? — выдохнул я. — Главное, мы будем вместе и всегда защищать друг друга. Один за всех и все за одного, верно? — Я чуть-чуть потряс чашкой, которую все еще держал на расстоянии от себя, призывая наконец завершить «обряд».  
— …Ты прав, — вздохнул он через несколько секунд. Розоволосая еле заметно кивнула. — Ну что, кампай?..

Наши чаши чокнулись, и, наверно, сверху эта картина выглядела очень красиво. Вкус того саке я не забуду никогда. По традиции сказано, что его нужно пить теплым, поэтому перед тем, как разлить его по стаканам, мы поместили его в раковину с теплой водой, чтобы он смог нагреться. Я, если честно, не люблю алкоголь. За свою короткую жизнь успел попробовать лишь пиво и вино. Первое не понравилось мне сразу. Никак не понимаю, как взрослые могут пить эту горькую дрянь? Второе просто не понравилось, более того, к этой алой жидкости я испытывал некоторое отвращение. Оно напоминало кровь, а кровь я не любил во всех её проявлениях. Свою неприязнь я не понимал, но ничего поделать не мог. Да и вообще, ненавижу красный цвет. Исключение составляли лишь помидоры, которые я считал самыми вкусными овощами и чуть ли не даром небес. Как бы то ни было, саке было на удивление сладким с лёгким привкусом горьковатости, однако от этого вкус не улучшался. Не сказал бы, что понравилось, но запомнился. Возможно, из-за причины, по которой, мы, собственно, его и пили. Всем пришлось выпить до дна, тоже по традиции.

— Ну и гадость! — утирая рот, заявил Наруто и высунул язык, словно только что съел что-то невообразимо острое или горькое. Судя по недовольному лицу Сакуры, напиток тоже оставил ей не самые приятные впечатления.  
— Не понимаю, как папа может это пить, — поморщилась она и поставила чашку на стол. Похоже, только я один сохранил нейтралитет и тактично промолчал. Правда, через пару мгновений на наших лицах были уже широкие улыбки. Мы сделали это. Самым довольным у нас был Наруто, так как именно он и предложил эту идею.  
— И… мне что, называть вас брат и сестра? — изогнул брови блондин, полностью осознав случившееся.  
— Ну, можно попробовать, конечно, — задумался я. — …Отото… — с трудом выдавил я из себя, будто пробуя на вкус. Оказывается, её довольно сложно произнести, особенно по отношению к ним. — Анеки…  
— Эм… Сакура-нэ-тян?.. — Было даже неясно, спрашивает он или обращается. — Ум… Аники?..  
— …Саске-нии-тян… — через некоторое время произнесла Сакура. По-видимому, слова эти тоже давались ей с трудом. — Наруто-нии-тян… — Было так… непривычно. И это чертовски смущало. Единогласно было решено, что будем отзываться на свои имена, безо всяких там смущающих «онии-тян» и «онэ-тян».

После этого мы долго говорили, но больше к саке не притронулись, предусмотрительно переместив подальше. Пожалуй, я не совру, сказав, что это был один из лучших дней в моей жизни. Наруто вдруг в голову пришла идея взобраться на крышу и потащил нас с собой. Мы наблюдали за закатом, а потом угадывали созвездия на осыпанной яркими звёздами тёмно-синем небе. Легкий ветерок давал нам чувство свободы. Сакура заранее предупредила родителей, что придет позже и будет гулять с друзьями, умолчав при этом, что эти кто-то — Учиха и Узумаки. В деревне взрослые не одобряли дружбу своих детей с «такими, как мы». Наруто ненавидели, и это было видно невооруженным глазом. На вопрос «За что?», Третий пожимал плечами и говорил, что нам просто привиделось. Ответа от него мы так и не добились. Со мной же не желали водить дружбу по одной простой причине: «Он из проклятого клана». Скорее всего, им не нравилось, что Учиха имеет довольно кровавое прошлое, судя по тем записям, которые я нашел. Вроде ещё есть какой-то особый кеккей генкай — шаринган. Разумеется, возможности мои неимоверно возрастут, судя по свиткам Учих, которые мне дали, но их цвет меня отнюдь не радует, хоть их самих я видеть не буду, если в зеркало не посмотрю. Глаза же. Впрочем, чтобы получить хотя бы одно томоэ, нужно тренироваться по особой программе более десяток лет, более безопасный и долгий путь. Они так же могут активизироваться при угрозе жизни, что является очень опасным, но быстрым способом. Рисковать жизнью я не намерен, да и больно мне нужен этот шаринган. Многие великие ниндзя были не из клана Учиха, поэтому я думаю, что вполне смогу прожить свою жизнь и без этих глаз.

В общем-то, наше времяпрепровождение было приятным и грело душу. Создавалось впечатление, что мы на самом деле являемся семьёй. Ничто не омрачало наш маленький мирок, если бы не пара моментов. Первый я пресёк, не дав Наруто договорить. Дело в том, что они с Сакурой переглянулись и кивнули друг другу, словно решаясь на что-то. Видимо, мои новоиспеченные «родственники» переговаривались по этому поводу и до этого. Наруто попытался мне рассказать об истине. Ну, как истина… Он хотел рассказать мне, что на самом деле случилось с кланом Учиха и о приказе Хокаге об умолчании сего факта. Прежде чем мой друг успел раскрыть истину, я прикрыл ему рот обеими руками, отчего блондин недоуменно хлопал ресницами. Я не хочу знать, по крайней мере сейчас. Впрочем, возможно, все из-за моей странной реакции, связанной со всем, что касается моих воспоминаний и клана. Я не пытаюсь узнать что-либо и, наверное, даже не хочу об этом знать, что ясно дал им понять. Наруто хотел продолжить, но, будто осознав что-то, согласился не затрагивать более эту тему. Сакура лишь с пониманием кивнула. Кстати, о ней. Я узнал от нее одну очень интересную деталь о том дне, когда у меня была лихорадка. Она действительно жила рядом со мной, в соседнем доме. Вот только тогда у Сакуры были задвинуты шторы, да и окно ее комнаты выходило на другую сторону улицы, поэтому увидеть меня из окна она никак не могла. К чему клоню, собственно говоря. Какой-то особо приставучий ворон безостановочно бил клювом в её окно, а когда Сакуре это надоело, она попыталась его отогнать. Птица отличилась несвойственным для ворон смелостью и уклонялась от взмахов ее рук, каркая. Он кружил в воздухе и всё время указывал или пытался указать в сторону, как будто прося идти за ним. Ну, Сакура из-за этого последовала за ним и вскоре наткнулась на меня. Сам ворон куда-то исчез. Кажется, я догадываюсь, что это был за ворон… По всей видимости, мне следует его поблагодарить при следующей встрече?..

* * *

  
«Блин, где-то саке?.. — почесал затылок Кизаши, перебирая разнообразные бутыли и токкури. — Чёрт, я, конечно, согласился припрятать у себя его запасы, потому что у самого тайник был большой, а содержимого мало, но за пропажу этой он с меня три шкуры сдерёт… Это был высший сорт, дорогой подарок из Ивагакуре… Чёрт».

Порыскав ещё некоторое время, Харуно понял, что поиск не даст никаких результатов. Он вздохнул, представив разгневанное лицо своего друга, и поплёлся домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кувшин для саке называется токкури (яп. 徳利) - обычно это круглый сосуд с узким горлышком, но встречается во множестве форм.  
> **Саке обычно подают в керамических чашках. Распространены небольшие цилиндрические чашечки «о-тёко» и плоские «сакадзуки».
> 
> http://smartnews.ru/storage/c/2013/09/30/1380560966_672362_21.jpg - примерно так мне представляется токкури, который стащила Сакура. Рядом стоят о-тёко.  
> https://svopi.ru/uploads/posts/2015-08/thumbs/1440325027_1.jpg - сакадзуки.  
> Бонус: https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7d4/qshR2OBlN-8.jpg - ну, мне нравится, когда они вместе:)  
> Каюсь, если что-то неправильно написала, т.к. ничего не понимаю в японских традициях и саке. ^^"


	7. Отрывок седьмой. 11-12 лет. Вместе

Недавно мне исполнилось одиннадцать лет. Уже прошло четыре года с моей потери памяти, а я всё никак не могу ничего вспомнить, даже какие-нибудь отрывки. Правда, я заметил одну очень интересную закономерность. С каждым годом меня всё больше и больше не покидает идея расспросить кого-нибудь о клане или что-нибудь об амнезии. Меня стали чаще посещать мысли: «Что же на самом деле случилось с родителями и со всем кланом?» Я на инстинктивном уровне отгонял от себя эти вопросы и сдерживал своё любопытство. Получается хорошо. По крайней мере, сейчас.

* * *

  
Наруто не любит спарринги со мной, потому что знает: если я серьёзен — ему всё равно не победить. Мой названый брат, однако, вопреки мнению большинства, не такой идиот, каким кажется. Согласен, он любит похвастаться, хулиганить, а учиться не любит, отчего получает не самые лучшие оценки. Но Наруто осознаёт свои силы и знает, когда может победить, а когда нет. Впрочем, от этого его вредный характер и провокация противника перед боем не меняется.

Приближается финальный экзамен, остался лишь год. В течение всего следующего года, что, в принципе, будет последним, нам будут давать внеплановые контрольные и проверки способностей. Я слышал, в классе, где учится Тен-Тен, была внезапная проверка реакции учеников. Учитель пришел намного раньше ребят и поджидал их возле двери. Не знаю деталей, но как только открывалась дверь, преподаватель сразу метал кунай в цель (ненастоящий, разумеется). Если ученик увернулся незамедлительно — зачёт, немного с опозданием (то есть кунай всё-таки немного их задевал) — удовлетворительно, вообще не понял, что произошло — неуд. Мне, если честно, не хочется однажды открыть дверь класса и увидеть летящий в меня кунай.

Мы прошли почти все техники ранга «Е», в том числе и хенге. Правда, у Наруто до сих пор не получается это делать. Я умудрился пробиться на первое место путём упорных тренировок. Да, помню, он как-то подошел ко мне и показал Ойроке — единственный вид хенге, который у него получался. Кажется, я почувствовал, как алеют мои щёки, чего и добивался мой друг. Он, кстати, потом долго смеялся, а я всё краснел. И вообще, нормальная это реакция! Правда, когда блондин показал эту технику нашей «сестрёнке», всё закончилось плачевно для его носа. Сакура после ещё долго ворчала, что младший совсем обнаглел и что, возможно, в нашей маленькой импровизированной семейке растет извращенец. Наруто благоразумно при ней Ойроке больше не применял, чем вызвал одобрительный кивок с её стороны, мол, исправился, ну и хорошо. Сакура делала все на уровне, как среднестатистический ученик, однако теоретические её знания все равно были во много раз лучше моих. Зато теперь за мной вновь бегают девчонки, парадокс, не правда ли? Многим, если честно, не нравилось, что Сакура тоже теперь в нашей кампании, но мне всё равно. Сестру свою, пусть и старшую, как и брата, я в обиду не дам. В противном случае, будут иметь дело со мной. Кстати, после того, как она подружилась с нами, старалась избавиться от своей привычки язвить при каждом удобном случае. Правда, иногда это всё-таки проскальзывает, когда она заявляет, что у меня прическа дурацкая после сна или то, что у Наруто воняет изо рта. Обидно немного даже, особенно ему, но особого зла не держим.

* * *

  
— Пошли тренироваться, — сказал Наруто, появившись на балконе. С тех пор, как нас научили прыгать по крышам и деревьям, он всегда так приходит, будто вовсе забыл о существовании дверей.  
— Тебя стучаться не учили? — оторваться от книги я не соизволил.  
— Неа, — протянул блондин. — Ну, ты идёшь? Сакура уже на полигоне ждёт. Только ты остался. — Я ещё около полминуты сверлил текст, а когда, наконец, дочитал всю тему, откинул учебник на дальний угол кровати и поплёлся к окну. Вообще, я уже давно перестал закрывать его. Дома у меня ничего ценного нет: деньги я положил в банк и теперь просто выписываю чеки на затраты. Большинство свитков общедоступны в библиотеке Конохи, а клановые я спрятал под плитой в туалете. Думаю, никто не догадается там искать. Впрочем, если и найдут, то техники не выше ранга «D», так что трагедии вселенского масштаба не произойдёт.  
— Кто последний, тот дурак! — шаловливо пропел Наруто и скрылся из виду. Я вздохнул. Похоже, мой друг и ко всему прочему брат никогда не изменится. Хотя, это в нём мне и нравится. Взяв подсумок со снаряжением и прикрепив его на законное место, я прыгнул на балкон и решил все-таки прикрыть окно, а затем последовал за Наруто на тридцать второй полигон, который Хирузен разрешил нам свободно использовать до окончания Академии. Мы его долго упрашивали и, в конце концов, своего добились.

Сакуру, махавшую нам, я увидел ещё издалека. Пожалуй, одна из отличительных черт Наруто заключается в том, что он хороший бегун, и я не преувеличиваю. Мне удалось его догнать только из-за того, что он остановился и ждал меня, пока не увидел, как я приближаюсь.

— Ничья, — флегматично бросила она, когда мы приземлились на землю после долгого бега по деревьям. К нашим ежедневным маленьким соревнованиям, инициатором которых, разумеется, является Наруто, Сакура привыкла уже давно.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, вместо тренировок мы стали фотографироваться. Разумеется, втянули меня в это насильно. Дело в том, что для них далеко не секрет факт моей нелюбви к камерам, а выманили меня сюда только для этого. На вопрос «Почему нельзя было сделать это дома?» дружно ответили, что на природе красивее. Железная логика, что тут скажешь. Потом мы стали ещё и позировать, вернее, делать вид, что чем-то занимаемся. Например, как Наруто точит кунай, или как я метаю сюрикен. Все мои протесты дружно пропускали мимо ушей. В принципе, было даже весело в какой-то мере, особенно когда пытаешься сделать правдоподобное лицо, будто не на камеру позируешь. Потом Сакуре почему-то взбрело в голову запечатлеть наш спарринг. Но для большей эффектности сказала, что мы действительно должны устроить небольшой бой, заодно и потренируемся. Наруто немного упирался, хотя драться-то всерьёз мы не собирались, но потом согласился. Конечно, в нашей маленькой компании никогда не обходилось без приключений, но этого не ожидал никто. Вообще, даже помыслить об этом не могли. Что случилось-то, собственно говоря. Мой лучший друг всегда отличался неуклюжестью и небрежностью к личным вещам за редким исключением. Так вот, пока мы неслись друг на друга, блондин умудрился порвать свою обувь (наверное, сам был в шоке), отчего стал падать. Затормозить я не успел, да и не ожидал, что он начнет падать. В итоге, свой первый поцелуй (вернее сказать, столкновение губами) я запомнил навсегда. И щелчок камеры в тот момент тоже.

* * *

  
— Сакура, открой! — Наруто долбил в дверь её комнаты, я же стоял рядом. Хорошо, что родителей её не было дома, а окно на кухне было открыто. По крайней мере, дети залезть через то маленькое окошко точно смогут, проверено личным опытом.  
— Фигушки, — послышался дразнящий голосок с той стороны.  
— Порви фото, — стараясь говорить спокойно, произнес я, — тогда мы уйдём.  
— Нет, — сразу послышался ответ. — Я себе на память, пожалуй, оставлю. — Можно было услышать её хихиканье.  
— Но Сакура!.. — простонал блондин. — Ты же знаешь, что это вышло случайно, пожалуйста!  
— Не-а, — был ему ответ.

Что сказать, по этому поводу мы испытывали двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, да, было противно. С другой, неприязнь была не к человеку, а именно к той ситуации. После того, как мы прокашлялись и повытирали рты, негласно решили, что это ничего в наших отношениях не изменит. Правда, когда мы вспомнили о камере, Сакура была уже далеко. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то это увидел. Нет, я не сомневаюсь в том, что она никому не собирается показывать, но сам факт существования этой фотографии вызывает у меня… не самые приятные ощущения.

— Сакура, я дома! — послышался женский голос с прихожей и шуршание пакетов.  
— Ой-ой-ой, — побледнел Наруто. — Твою… — Фразу закончить он так и не успел, так как Сакура молниеносно открыла дверь, втащила нас внутрь за воротники, а затем так же быстро её закрыла.  
— Идиоты, я же сказала вам уходить! — тихо прошипела она. — Вылезайте через окно.  
— Доченька, помоги с продуктами, — позвала её мать.  
— Иду! — прокричала она. — Ну?.. Чего стоите? Живо!  
— Сначала отдай фотографию, — не унимался блондин, скрестив руки на груди. Я молча согласился и кивнул.  
— Да чего ж вы такие упёртые бараны, — вздохнула Сакура. Вытащив фотографию, где были изображены мы, и показав нам, отчего мы поморщились, она на наших глазах разорвала её на мелкие кусочки. — Довольны? Идите уже.

Наруто ещё что-то буркнул, но вскоре в её комнате нас уже не было. Порой бывало обидно. Да, мы прекрасно знали, что родители её не одобряют общение с нами, но мы-то не изверги какие-нибудь. Ну, я, понятное дело, «из проклятого клана» и всё такое, но Наруто просто шалун, не более. Всё-таки люди — странные существа. Ничего не понимаю. Сакура тоже не знает причины неприязни людей к нашему уже не просто другу, а младшему брату.

— Ну, с фотографией разобрались, — закинул руки за голову блондин и широко улыбнулся, будто ничего не случилось, — пойдём за раменом? Мы же ещё не ужинали! И Ирука-сенсей обещал меня сегодня угостить!  
— С каких это пор ты так сдружился с Ирукой?.. — с подозрением покосился я на него.  
— Ну, эм, не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Само собой так получилось. Я же говорил, что он хороший!  
— Да-да, — повторил я уже привычную фразу, — тогда пошли.  
— Может, завтра и правда потренируемся? — спросил он на ходу и немного нахмурился. — Безо всяких камер.  
— Полностью согласен, — с важным видом кивнул я. — Кстати, — вслух подумал я, — а он согласится угостить и меня? — Наруто задумчиво посмотрел на меня, а потом вновь пожал плечами.

* * *

  
— Семнадцать баллов из ста, — безжалостно заявила Сакура.  
— Что?! Н-нет! Я был уверен, что хотя бы тридцать наберу!  
— Дурак! — Она щелкнула его по лбу. — Проходной балл — шестьдесят. Как ты собираешься сдавать экзамен? Нам осталось учиться только месяц!  
— Ну-у, — протянул он. — Мне все равно лучше не написать.  
— Учи, — положила розоволосая тетрадь на его голову. — Я же специально конспект для тебя написала, легче уже некуда!  
— Но там так много букв, — пробурчал Наруто и снял с себя конспекты.  
— Век живи — век учись, — нравоучительно произнесла она.  
— Тоже мне, мамочка, — тихо буркнул блондин.  
— Ты что-то сказал?.. — с нотками угрозы пропела Сакура.  
— Нет, — сглотнул Наруто и тут же открыл тетрадь, делая вид, что читает.

В последнее время мы часто сидели на помосте, впрочем, как и на данный момент. Наруто и Сакура почти всегда были рядом со мной, даже вместе на кладбище ходили. Правда, там они вели себя тише обычного. Лица их были тогда, мягко говоря, удручающими, а на виноватые взгляды я и вовсе устал смотреть. Наверное, всё ещё держат тот случай в памяти. Да и, похоже, они тоже чувствовали ту атмосферу в квартале, словно… время остановилось. Наруто в конце концов не выдержал и предложил поскорее уйти, якобы проголодался. Я тоже согласился, меня на то место никогда не тянуло, но из уважения к умершим ходил.

За этот год блондин стал меньше хулиганить, что ставило учителей и самого Хокаге в недоумение. По правде говоря, он всегда старается, и мы с Сакурой это видим. В предыдущий раз, когда были наши совместные тренировки, он оставался допоздна и сказал нам идти домой первыми, хоть сам и остался. На следующий день я узнал, что Наруто заснул прямо на полигоне и в квартиру свою не возвращался. Сейчас у него не совсем хорошо получается, однако я уверен, что в будущем он многого добьётся, к тому же о своей мечте блондин так и не устал твердеть изо дня в день. Если этот год был самым напряженным, то я и думать не хочу о том, что будет, когда мы станем настоящими ниндзя.

Тен-тен выпустилась в прошлом году, но связь с ней периодически поддерживаем. Из-за изнурительных тренировок для экзамена на чуунина, у неё почти нет времени, поэтому мы с ней достаточно редко пересекаемся. Кстати, проверка на реакцию у нас-таки была. В тот день мы пришли втроём, поэтому в нас метнули сразу три сюрикена. Итог: у меня зачёт (еле успел, по правде говоря), Сакура — удовлетворительно, Наруто — неуд. Ко всему прочему сюрикен отсёк ему маленькую прядь волос. Мизуки на удивление меткий. Он всегда улыбается и даёт Наруто поблажки, но кое-что мне в нём не нравится. Не знаю, привиделось мне или нет, но, кажется, улыбка его натянутая, фальшивая, проще говоря. Я всего лишь на миг увидел его ухмылку, когда Наруто испуганно застыл на месте, так и не увернувшись от сюрикена. Хотя, скорее всего, просто показалось.

Через месяц начнутся экзамены. Письменная будет первой, потом физические упражнения и напоследок — пару техник ранга «Е». Думаю, второй пункт ни у кого из нас не вызовет затруднения, а вот с письменной частью и последней у Наруто могут возникнуть проблемы. Клонов он по непонятной причине никак не может создать. А тесты, ясное дело, блондин умеет решать только методом «тыка». Ничего, спуску давать мы ему не собираемся, тем более пробелов у него и так много.

Сейчас мы просто сидели на помосте. Ноги свисали вниз, над озером, где можно было различить в воде маленькие рыбки. Откуда-то слышалось кваканье лягушек и пение птиц. В принципе, можно было и дома остаться, но, как говорится, на природе лучше. Тем более небо было особенно прекрасным, ну и зачем в такой замечательный день отсиживаться дома? Наруто и Сакура сказали, что в последнее время я странный. Витаю в облаках, так сказать. Если честно, я немного соскучился по тем вылазкам с Наруто в поисках красивых пейзажей. Почему-то мы перестали это делать, сам не знаю почему, просто однажды перестали. Надо Сакуру с собой в следующий раз взять, может, нам навестить того лисёнка? Вдруг всё ещё там? Да и ворон тот куда-то делся, я его больше не видел.

В последнее время меня одолевает некая апатия ко всему миру. Просто хочется сесть и смотреть в небо. Родители? Нет, я в рай никогда не верил.

— Пойдём домой? — захлопнул конспекты Наруто. — Уже поздно, скоро солнце сядет.  
— Ага, — зевнув, потянулась Сакура, — Саске, ты идёшь?  
— Да.

Мы встали и начали собирать разбросанные учебники, ручки и тетради. Все это добро принадлежало Наруто, вернее, Сакура заставила притащить. Мол, раз уж просто сидеть, то нужно проводить время с пользой. Помост и основную дорогу отделяла, скажем так, наклонность. То есть для того, чтобы выйти на дорогу, нужно было еще подняться, а лестницы, между прочим не было. Даже наличие помоста в этом месте являлось большой загадкой. Однажды после того, как мы тоже посидели здесь втроем, зашагали наверх. Наруто споткнулся и упал, прихватив с собой Сакуру, а та в свою очередь зацепилась за меня. В конечном счёте, мы все кубарем покатились вниз и свалились в воду, так как мне-то не за что было зацепиться, кроме травы, клочок которой я тут же схватил. Но он, разумеется, не был надежной опорой и сорвался через долю секунды. Ворчали мы недолго, после чего рассмеялись. Просто так, ведь на душе тогда было так легко. Да и со стороны, наверное, это выглядело забавно. Порой я думал, что если бы не они, я бы так и остался одиноким или вообще бы не улыбался. Как-то я поблагодарил их за то, что они со мной. На это Наруто рассмеялся, сказав, что это само собой разумеющееся, хотя перед этим очень растерялся, не зная, как реагировать. Видимо, его впервые поблагодарили за то, что тот находится рядом. Сакура ощутимо толкнула меня в бок и назвала идиотом. «Конечно, мы друзья! — сказали они. — Разве мы можем бросить такого оболтуса, как ты, в одиночестве?»

— Эх, мне же в эту сторону, — с некой грустью в голосе произнес блондин. — Ну, пока? — Я не успел ответить.  
— С-сакура?.. — послышался испуганный женский голос. Всё внимание тут же было обращено на человека поодаль от нас, вернее, двух человек, в которых я сразу признал родителей Сакуры.  
— Мама?.. — ошарашенно прошептала она. — Что она тут делает?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — оглядев нас с Наруто, женщина нахмурилась. Как же её там звали? Мизуки? Маруки? — Почему ты с ними?! — чуть ли не взвизгнула она.  
— А что вы тут делаете? — стараясь говорить спокойно, спросила Сакура.  
— Мы с Мебуки ходили за продуктами, у нас масло закончилось, — ответил за неё муж. Мебуки, значит. — Вот только я не пойму, что здесь делаешь ты. Разве ты не должна быть у Ино? Она сказала, что ты у неё. — Сакура прикусила губу, по-видимому, думая, что сказать. Наруто, похоже, решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
— Мы только что увиделись, — врёт и не краснеет, — кажется, она возвращалась домой, верно? — он обратился к розоволосой.  
— Ты!.. — расширила Мебуки глаза, не дав Сакуре и рот раскрыть. — Отойди от моей дочери! — Эти слова она буквально выплюнула. Судя по поникшим плечам Наруто, ему эти слова оставили не самые приятные впечатления. За время, пока я с ним общался, можно было заметить, что когда он обижен или нервничает, то старается скосить взгляд в сторону, как и в этот раз. Я собрался заступиться за своего друга, однако меня перебили.  
— Мам, не смей! — прорычала Сакура. Давно я её такой не видел. — Чем он заслужил такое отношение?! — она не отрывала глаз от родителей. — Нужно было раньше вам сказать!.. — Вот тут Сакура схватила наши руки и вцепилась в них мёртвой хваткой. Наруто чуть не выронил от этого учебники, благо, держал их в другой руке. — Мне плевать, что вы думаете, они мои лучшие друзья!  
— Ч-что? — остолбенела женщина. — Нельзя! Харуно Сакура, я запрещаю тебе дружить с ними!  
— Почему?!  
— Сказано же, что нельзя!  
— Тогда я ухожу из дома! — заявила её дочь. Судя по тону, не переубедить.  
— Ты не посмеешь!.. — повысила голос Мебуки, сильнее сжимая пакеты с продуктами в руках.  
— Ещё как посмею! — закричала Сакура. Так, нужно её остановить. Не ссориться же ей с родителями из-за нас. Однако сказать мне опять не дали.  
— Прекратили это фарс! — проскрежетал Харуно. Его имени я тоже не помнил.  
— Но, Кизаши!..  
— Цыц, — цыкнул на неё мужчина и внимательно посмотрел на нас. Сакура глядела на них с вызовом, а я же просто хотел побыстрее отделаться, чтобы не ссорить её с родителями. В другом случае я бы повёл себя по другому из-за отношения к Наруто, но это всё же мать Сакуры. — Вы, — видимо, обращался он именно ко мне и Наруто, — как давно… нет, насколько крепка ваша дружба?  
— Я готов отдать за них жизнь. — Похоже, совместное времяпрепровождение даёт свои плоды, ибо мы все трое сказали это практически одновременно. Впрочем, удивляться уже нечему. — Один за всех и все за одного, — продолжил я, — таков наш девиз.

Кизаши пристально смотрел на нас около минуты, а потом вздохнул.

— Мебуки, пошли домой, пусть Сакура ещё погуляет с друзьями.  
— Что?! — не на шутку удивилась его жена. — Ты хочешь оставить нашу дочь с ними?  
— Не беспокойся, бояться нечего, — он схватил её руку и потащил за собой, пройдя мимо нас. Мы ошарашенно наблюдали за этой картиной. Через несколько шагов от нас отец Сакуры повернул голову и сказал: — Жду вас на ужин на следующей неделе, — он сделал шаг вперёд, не обращая внимания на брыкающуюся жену, а затем вновь остановился. — И… Сакура, — мужчина не поворачивался, — у тебя хорошие друзья.

Из перепалки между четой Харуно я услышал ещё от Кизаши «Хватит бухтеть, дорогая» и неразборчивое ворчание жены, так как отдалялись они быстро. Бросив на нас еще пару недовольных взглядов, Мебуки всё-таки перестала вырываться из хватки мужа и дальше пошла сама.

— Эм, это типа мы одобрены? — изогнул брови блондин, когда пара скрылась за поворотом.  
— Да, — просияла Сакура и наконец отпустила наши руки. Правда, их заменили крепкие объятия. — Я так рада!..  
— Ты меня сейчас задушишь, — прохрипел Наруто, и Сакура быстро отстранилась.  
— Так, я не понял, с чего это вдруг? — озвучил я свое негодование.  
— Ну, как бы сказать, — она призадумалась, прежде чем ответить, — мой папа всегда хорошо разбирался в людях, и, похоже, вы ему понравились. К тому же, он единственный, кто может влиять на маму.  
— Значит, на следующей неделе мы идём к вам в гости?.. — неуверенно спросил Наруто.  
— Ага! — кивнула Сакура.

Блондин несколько секунд глупо моргал, а потом расплылся в «нарутовской», как я её назвал про себя, улыбке.

* * *

  
— И зачем нужен был этот концерт? — вздохнул Кизаши. — Могла бы просто пригласить.  
— Я должна была быть уверена! — твёрдо сказала Мебуки. — При всём моём уважении к Кушине-сан, её сына, как и её саму, я побаиваюсь. Однако продолжаться это больше не может. Я же не тиран какой-нибудь. Но, кажется, — голос женщины потеплел, — наша маленькая Сакура, наконец, нашла себе настоящих друзей.  
— Всё же, на мой взгляд, ты немного перегнула палку, — почесал затылок мужчина.  
— Эм, ну… надо бы извиниться, что ли, — выдохнула Харуно. — И вообще, если бы Сакура раньше рассказала об их крепкой дружбе, всё было бы по-другому! Я же не знала, что моё предостережение она воспримет таким образом. Тем более они были такие скрытные, никогда не появлялись слишком близко к нашему дому. Разумеется, я задумалась о том, что они делают что-то плохое!  
— Как видишь, простые дети, вон, посмотрела бы, как наша Сакура за них горой, — прервал её монолог муж. — И кто бы мог подумать, что те курсы актерского мастерства нам когда-нибудь пригодятся?  
— Сама в шоке, — хихикнула она, — думала, за эти годы сноровку уже потеряла, ан нет: я всё та же. — В глазах мелькнул озорной блеск. — А ты тоже не промах! Эх, жаль, что мне досталась отрицательная роль, хоть мне и не впервой, конечно, но…  
— За это я тебя и люблю, — расхохотался Кизаши, и они вместе вошли в дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7e4/ZbyF9B8o-Xo.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7ec/CrPo3psmKY0.jpg


	8. Бонус 1. После дождя

— Смотрите, какой красавчик, — прощебетала первая.  
— Он же из того знаменитого клана Учиха, — восторженно произнесла другая.  
— А ещё он такой сильный! — вторила им третья. — Не зря он стал лучшим по успеваемости в нашем классе.  
— А, по-моему, он очередной зазнавшийся хлюпик со смазливым личиком.  
  
Девочки, до этого обсуждавшие объект своего воздыхания, казалось, поперхнулись воздухом от возмущения и посмотрели на виновника, вернее, виновницу.   
  
— Лобастая, а ты вообще молчи, — фыркнула одна из сплетниц.  
— Вот именно! — согласилась другая.  
— А что, она права, — услышали они мальчишеский голос и посмотрели в его сторону. — Этот Саске слишком зазнался. На днях мы предложили ему поиграть, а он сказал, что у него нет времени для того, чтобы тратить его на всякие игры с нами, — цыкнул мальчик.  
— Фумия, не твое дело! — огрызнулась девочка.  
— Мне-то без разницы, — заявила Сакура. — Просто, мне кажется, ваши головы забиты не тем, чем нужно.  
— Замолчи, — прошипела другая девочка. — Да на такую, как ты, никто и не посмотрит!  
— В отличие от некоторых, головы которых занимает лишь «Саске-кун», я прилежно учусь и, ясное дело, получаю хорошие оценки. — Её рот растянулся в кривой ухмылке. — А сколько вы набрали за предыдущий тест? Ах да, ни одна из вас не смогла даже половину написать. Какая жалость. Кажется, кое-кто скоро вылетет из Академии...  
— Ты!.. — взорвалась девочка и непременно бы накинулась на свою одноклассницу, если бы не рука на плече.  
— Прекрати, — сказал до боли знакомый голос, — прекратите.  
— Но, Ино, она!..  
— ...Просто вас провоцирует, — закончила за неё Яманака. — Оставьте её.  
  
Ирука по ведомым только начальству причинам пришлось оставить свой класс. Конечно, если он вернется до звонка, то они бы продолжили урок, а так все дети занимались своими делами. Однако, при отсутствии учителя даже после назначенного времени ребята могли спокойно отправиться домой. Вот и сейчас звон, пронёсшийся по аудитории и ознамевавший конец учебного дня, разрешил конфликт. Девочки, кинув ещё пару недовольных взглядов на свою розоволосую одноклассницу, направились к выходу, впрочем, как и все ученики. В классе оставалось ещё несколько человек, среди которых была и Харуно. Ино, перед тем, как выйти, внимательно посмотрела на Сакуру и, вздохнув, пошла домой.  
  
Яманака Ино, если и не была авторитетом среди девчонок, то уж точно довольно популярной. Мальчики же считали её красивой, так что она была своеобразной «Саске-кун», но для представителей мужского пола. Блондинка была в меру умной, обладала хорошей смекалкой и была просто интересной личностью. В Академию она поступила на год позже обычного, поэтому была чуть старше своих одноклассников. Приятелей было много, но настоящими друзьями Ино могла назвать только двух, с которыми была знакома ещё с самого детства — Шикамару и Чоуджи. Лентяй и обжора. Характеры их были слишком разными, но дружбе это никогда не мешало.  
  
Сакура Харуно не была авторитетом. Она не была членом какого-либо клана и первое время ничем не отличалась от серой массы, пока не стала отличницей. Друзей не было лишь потому, что девочка любила язвить. Хотя, нет, даже не так. Свой длинный язык она просто не контролировала и как только видела какой-нибудь изъян в людях — не преминула сказать об этом вслух. Окружающим это не очень нравилось. Особенно, когда говоришь с ней лицом к лицу, а она заявляет посреди разговора, что ты съел на завтрак.   
  
Обе девочки входили в то число немногих, на которых чары Учихи Саске не действовали. Однако, если Ино молча слушала своих приятельниц о том, как хорош Учиха, то Сакура часто озвучивала свои мысли по этому поводу. Порой её даже называли Королевой Бестактность. 

* * *

 

  
— Слышали? Клан Учиха уничтожили! — слышались голоса со всего класса.  
— Что? Какой ужас!  
— А кто уничтожил?!  
— Подробности неизвестны, но выжил только Саске.  
— Да уж, трагедия.  
— Как же повезло, что Саске-кун жив!  
  
Весь класс только это и обсуждал. Кто с жалостью, кто с удивлением, кто с безразличием. Мальчики, хоть и недолюбливали Саске, признали, что его действительно жаль. Правда, от некоторых всё равно можно было услышать что-то наподобие «так ему (им) и надо». Ино слушала самые разные версии уничтожения клана: от обычного яда до вмешательства демонов и духов.   
  
— Как думаешь, каково сейчас Саске? — хрустя чипсами, поинтересовался Акимичи.  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Нара, — и, надеюсь, никогда не узнаю. Но ему, должно быть, хреново.  
  
Яманака оглядела класс. Лишь несколько человек, среди которых была и Харуно, не обсуждали это событие. Блондинка на миг захотела поинтересоваться у нее на этот счёт. Неужели опять скажет что-то в своём духе? Впрочем, Ино вовремя одёрнула себя. В конце концое, кто она такая, чтобы спрашивать?

* * *

 

— Как вы знаете, недавно произошло уничтожение клана Учиха, — раздался по аудитории ровный голос Ируки. Когда он говорил в таком тоне, означало, что лучше не перебивать. — Деталей вам знать необязательно, но если уж будет слишком любопытно — спросите у родителей. Мне, вам и всей Конохе дали приказ, который нельзя нарушать. Как оказалось, Саске Учиха после трагедии потерял память. — По всему классу прошёлся шепот и волнение. — Совет старейшин решил, что для него будет лучше, если он не будет знать истины. Ваше дело — не заикаться об этом. Поэтому вы ни в коем случае не должны говорить ему правду, понятно? Это приказ Хокаге. Тех, кто ослушается, ждет тяжелое... — Умино не успел договорить, как в класс влетел запыхавшийся от бега Саске. Все ученики застыли в немом испуге. Однако, позже выяснилось, по крайней мере, решили для себя все, что Саске ничего не слышал, отчего Ирука облегченно вздохнул про себя. Проще так думать, от этого легче.

* * *

 

  
Ино бежала домой. Ливень, кажется, ещё не скоро собирался остановиться, поэтому блондинка лишь прибавила шаг. От кланового дома её отделяла ещё пара улиц и несколько поворотов. В Академии она осталась только для того, чтобы пересдать тест, который написала не самым лучшим образом. Иноичи, её отец и глава клана, долго ворчал по этому поводу и в конце концов отправил дочь на пересдачу. С утра светило яркое солнце, поэтому никто не ожидал, что после обеда погода настолько испортится. И, к сожалению, у Ино, разумеется, не было зонта на случай дождя.   
  
«Э? Сакура? — удивилась Яманака, увидев впереди розоволосую одноклассницу. Времени после окончания занятий прошло предостаточно, поэтому дети уже давно должны были разойтись по домам. — Что она здесь делает? — Харуно тоже шла без зонтика, и, видно, промокла насквозь. — Разве она живет не в другой стороне от Академии?» — подумала блондинка и свернула за угол, тем самым теряя из виду розоволосую.  
  
Однако, не пройдя и ста метров, Ино заметила на дороге красный зонтик. По мере приближения всё более отчетливо слышалось чьё-то скуление.  
  
«Бедняжка, — подумала Яманака и присела на корточки, глядя на маленького серого щенка в грязной коробке, над которой возвышался зонт. — Может, себе забрать?.. Папа, конечно, не разрешит, хотя... — Взгляд её привлек непосредственно зонт. — Это...»  
  
В тот момент Ино поняла, что миф о бессердечной Сакуре и правда является мифом, потому что на ручке зонтика, куда приклеили скотчем бумажку, аккуратным почерком было написано «Харуно Сакура».

* * *

 

— Ино, ты идешь? — спросила Сацуки, одна из приятельниц.  
— Да, подождите меня на улице, — махнула ей рукой Ино. Занятия закончились, поэтому класс был уже пуст. Никого не осталось, за исключением одной девочки. Яманака быстрым шагом направилась к Сакуре, которая что-то дописывала в тетради, и протянула ей красный зонт. — Держи.  
  
Харуно подняла глаза и удивленно уставилась на зонт, переводя взгляд то на него, то на свою одноклассницу.  
  
— Ты...  
— Я взяла щенка к себе, — добродушно улыбнулась блондинка. — Папа, конечно, долго упирался, но я своего добилась. Кстати, это было очень мило с твоей стороны. — Она подмигнула. Харуно резко закрыла тетрадь и взяла зонтик в свои руки.  
— Спасибо, — сухо отозвалась Сакура. Она вышла из-за парты и собиралась уже уйти, как блондинка окликнула её:  
— Эй, погоди! — Розоволосая развернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на одноклассницу. — Хочешь, завтра пойдем ко мне домой? Ну... — Она немного замялась. — Повидать Хатико. Так я назвала щенка, долго думала, но остановилась на этом. Вот.  
  
На неуверенный кивок Сакуры Ино улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот так получилось впихнуть в одну главу волнения в классе по поводу резни клана и историю становления дружбы Ино и Сакуры ^_^  
> Почти ничего общего с главой не имеют, но мне просто нравятся:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7f5/5DJ7SCIITFI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d7ff/7LCS8RoyPtI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626819/v626819803/3d808/r3P8aMICTAg.jpg


	9. Бонус 2. Моменты

_О том, как Наруто готовил карри_

  
Однажды Наруто остался у меня дома.  
  
— Так, что будем есть? — спросил я.  
— Давай сделаем карри! — предложил блондин. — У тебя есть продукты?  
— Эм, нет, — честно ответил я.   
— Пошли ко мне?  
— Зачем? — удивился я. Учитывая, что передвигаться (и не спотыкаться обо всё, что попало) по его квартире, где уборка проводится раз в два месяца, крайне трудно, мне не очень хочется туда возвращаться. Как-то даже предложил ему перемотаться ко мне, но он категорически отказался. Видимо, у него есть свои скелеты в шкафу, впрочем, как и у меня. Не могу же я ему сказать, что до сих пор сплю с плюшевой мишкой, когда мне снятся кошмары. Да и вообще не могу никому сказать. Стыдно.  
— Я недавно книгу с рецептами купил! — похвастался Наруто. — Там можно найти список необходимых продуктов.   
— Ну давай, — недолго думая, согласился я и пожал плечами. Карри... давненько не ел.  
  


*~~~*

  
— Что это?.. — Я ткнул ложкой в бурлящую жижу. Мой друг, разумеется, всегда отличался заботой о ближнем своем, поэтому любезно приготовил мне ужин, перед этим вытолкнув из кухни. Не то чтобы я любил готовить, да и не очень-то хорошо получалось, в принципе, но сегодня настроение было самое то. Правда, самореализоваться мне не дали.  
— Карри, — ответил Наруто, словно я спросил какую-то аксиому.  
— По крайней мере, должно было быть, — мрачно заметил я. Есть это, естественно, я не собирался, но когда я поднял взгляд и заметил, как Наруто опустил голову, а плечи его поникли, то понял, что мне не отделаться. Я глубоко вдохнул воздух и протяжно выдохнул, готовясь к процессу поглощения пищи, если ее можно назвать таковой. Когда ложка с бурой субстанцией оказалась около моего рта, я с изумлением отметил, что мои руки дрожат. От ударившего в нос запаха пришлось задержать дыхание. Я вновь посмотрел на Наруто, надеясь, что всё-таки обойдется, однако его жалобные глаза, полные надежды, не оставили мне выбора. Я нервно сглотнул и отправил первую ложку в рот. Так, осталось примерно пятьдесят. Вкус был... отвратительный. Зато широкая улыбка лучшего друга хоть чуточку успокаивала. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
Нетрудно догадаться, что весь следующий день был проведен на толчке.

 

_Невольный слушатель_

  
  
— Представляешь, вот был у меня в группе один паренек с густыми бровями, — вздохнула Тен-тен. — В ниндзюцу и гендзюцу он полный ноль, серьезно! Ну ладно, не унывал, это круто. Я бы даже сказала, что восхищаюсь им...  
— Но?.. — закатил я глаза, понимая, что становлюсь ее невольным слушателем. Нет, конечно, порой она рассказывала действительно забавные истории, но чаще всего жаловалась.  
— Блин, я попала с ним и тем ледышкой Хьюга в одну команду, представляешь? — выдохнула шатенка.  
— Это тот, который родственник Хинаты? — уточнил я.  
— Ага! — кивнула она. — Ли и Гай-сенсей прям потерянные отец и сын, вечно со своей «силой юности» вопят над ухом. За что мне такие мучения?! — воскликнула Тен-тен. — А Неджи? Я-то думала, что найду в нем утешение, и он станет мне хорошим товарищем, но нет! Трудно считать другом того, кто смотрит на тебя, как на ничтожество, — простонала шатенка. — Черт, как же все достало!!! — заорала она на весь полигон. Я же попытался, как хамелеон, слиться с окружающей средой. Зря я позвал ее на дуэль в метании сюрикенов. Знал же, что непременно должен буду выслушивать ее жалобы. Может, повезет, она меня не заметит, и я смогу тихо убраться. К сожалению, Тен-тен неожиданно схватила меня за плечи: — Саске, как же я рада, что у меня есть такой хороший друг и соперник, — шмыгнула она носом. Я сглотнул, похоже, всё идет именно к этому. — Пойдем, я расскажу тебе, как мы выполняли наши первые миссии. Ты не представляешь, что устроили Ли и Неджи, а отвечать-то пришлось мне!  
  
До вечера я выслушивал мою бедную подругу, не жалея свои такие же бедные уши.  
  


_Ворон_

  
  
Как-то раз я попытался отогнать ворона. Окно было открыто, поэтому я стал махать рукой, вроде жеста «прочь отсюда».   
  
— Кыш, — буркнул я. Ворон не реагировал. — Вали отсюда. — Ноль реакции. — Да иди уже!.. То есть, лети отсюда подальше! — Поняв, что меня попросту игнорируют, я взял первый предмет, попавший под руку, коим оказался ластик, и кинул в птицу. Канцелярский предмет пролетел в нескольких сантиметрах от ворона, который лишь вспорхнул на пару секунд и вновь приземлился обратно. На миг мне показалось, что он смотрел на меня насмешливо. Я предпринял последнюю попытку. Точилка лежала рядом, поэтому, взяв ее, я кинул предмет в злосчастную птицу и крикнул на всю улицу: «Уходи!!!»   
  
Ворон, наконец, раскрыл крылья и улетел. Правда, люди, проходившие ниже, уставились на меня, как на полоумного. Кажется, я покраснел, после чего быстро задернул шторы.  
  


_Спасибо_

  
  
В один прекрасный, а может и не очень, день Наруто и Сакура стали меня избегать. Они часто перешептывались за моей спиной и дружно находили себе неотложные дела, которые, ну, срочно надо выполнить. В итоге всю неделю меня оставляли одного в раздумьях о том, в чём же я провинился.  
  
— Ну, пока, Саске! — в унисон попрощались они и скрылись в направлении, противоположной наших домов. Я лишь в очередной раз удивлённо изогнул брови и вздохнул. Наруто, к моему удивлению, умело уклонялся от вопросов, а если он был готов вот-вот проколоться, то на помощь приходила Сакура и под любым предлогом уводила прочь.  
  
Не сказать, что я... Нет, себе-то врать негоже, да, я обиделся в какой-то мере. Разумеется, мы ведь теперь не просто друзья, а намного ближе. Но они, видите ли, не считают нужным посвящать меня в свои планы. Так как по природе я бесчувственной скалой не являлся, то мои переживания понятны.  
  
Дорога показалась мне длиннее обычного. Конечно, ведь обычно я прохожу ее с ними. Если честно, даже забыл, каково это, быть одиноким. Однако, от того, что эти чувства мне знакомы, не легче. Наоборот, труднее. Возникало ощущение, что меня попросту кинули. Дом встретил меня мертвой тишиной. Скинув обувь, я поплелся в сторону кухни, чтобы поставить чайник, однако, как только я открыл дверь, послышался хлопок, и на меня полетел град разноцветных конфетти.  
  
— С днем рождения, Саске! — Радостные голоса и выкрики.   
  
Я ошалело посмотрел на моих двух лучших друзей и ещё несколько новых лиц, с которыми я дружбу не вел, но, в общем-то, никогда и не ссорился. Сакура и Наруто в праздничном колпаке первыми подошли ко мне и, широко улыбнувшись, всунули мне две коробочки в подарочной упаковке. Я оглянулся и увидел, что стены были развешены гирляндами, а на окно прикрепили плакат «Саске, с днем рождения!». Когда только успели?  
  
— Только не говори, что забыл про собственный день рождения, — усмехнулся Наруто и ткнул меня в плечо, заметив мой негодующий взгляд.   
— Сакура сказала, что у тебя день рождения, поэтому я предложила устроить праздник, — объяснила Ино и подмигнула. — Надеюсь, ты не против?   
  
В комнате, помимо нашей троицы и Ино, находились: зевавший Шикамару, чуть красневшая Хината, шуршавший пакетиком чипсов Чоуджи, ухмылявшийся Киба и, как ни странно, молчаливый Шино. Нара, как оказалось, приходить не хотел, но блондинка его притащила, разумеется, не спрашивая его мнения. Чоуджи, похоже, привлёк торт, а остальные пришли только по им известным причинам. Однако, несмотря на всё это, я был рад. Смущен и рад.  
  
— Я... Конечно, не против, — сглотнул я и не смог сдержать глупой улыбки.  
— Слышали? — весело сказал Инудзука. Уж кем-кем, а заводилой он точно был. — Веселимся, народ! — Ребята расступились, и я увидел на столе небольшой торт со свечками, тарелки, вилки, стаканчики и несколько упаковок сока, среди которых был и томатный.   
  


*~~~*

  
После семи все разошлись по домам с твердым намерением повторить праздник при следующем дне рождении кого-либо. Сакура и Наруто остались со мной разбирать подарки, которые соизволили принести немногие. Наверняка просто мою реакцию хотят увидеть.  
  
— Что это? — поинтересовался я, когда открыл подарок Сакуры, и начал внимательно рассматривать маленькую то ли резинку, то ли просто синюю верёвку.   
— Фенечка дружбы, — ответила она. — Смотри. — Она указала на свою левую руку, где была завязана точно такая же штука, только розового цвета. У Наруто тоже был, но оранжевого. А у меня, по-видимому, будет синий. — Это будет символом нашей дружбы, — улыбнулась Сакура. Я надел эту... фенечку, вроде?   
— Спасибо, Сакура, — поблагодарил я её.  
— А это ещё не всё, — как бы между прочим сказала она, кивнув на коробочку. Действительно, ещё один подарок занимал всё дно и имел красный цвет.  
— Помидор?.. — удивился я.  
— Игрушечный помидор! — поправила она. — Я тут подумала... ты же их любишь, вот и купила. Он милый, правда? — «Помидор» был мягким и приятным на ощупь. Так же на нем нитками была вышита некая рожица. Нет, само собой, красный цвет мне до сих пор не нравился, но моя нелюбовь к нему немного поубавилась за эти годы, а раз уж это томат...  
— Когда ты мою откроешь? — поёрзал в нетерпении Наруто, отчего я издал смешок.  
— Спасибо, Сакура, — повторил я и подкинул игрушку в руках, после чего положил рядом с собой. Подарок Наруто тоже нужно было надевать, но не на руку, а на шею. — Капля? — Я поднял у своему лицу кулон с камнем голубоватого цвета, чтобы лучше разглядеть.  
— Помнишь, ты мне подарил «огонь»? — Он приподнял свое ожерелье на шее, который я купил. — Ну, я подумал, будет круто, если у меня огонь, а у тебя вода! — Его губы растянулись в улыбке.  
  
Я знаю, что никогда не скажу этих слов вслух. Они, мягко говоря, смущают, даже слишком. Тем не менее в мыслях я могу себе это позволить.  
  
— Наруто, спасибо. — «Вы для меня два самых дорогих человека. Эти узы и ваше присутствие в моей жизни очень важны для меня. Без вас я бы не стал тем, кем я являюсь. Меня бы вообще не было». — Спасибо вам.


	10. Отрывок восьмой. 12 лет. Выпуск и команда

— Наруто!.. — крикнула Сакура и потянулась рукой по направлению к убежавшему блондину, но у того и след простыл. В глазах застыли испуг и отчаянье, и я понял, что она собирается последовать за ним. Я кивнул ей, когда уловил выжидающий взгляд, и мы оба сорвались с места.  
  
Наруто провалил экзамен на генина. Вытянул билет, и попалось клонирование, с чем у него всегда были очень и очень большие проблемы. Как бы он ни старался, те получались какими-то дохлыми мешками, отдаленно напоминавшие по внешнему виду его самого. Во время экзамена все выходили из кабинета, так как вызывали по одному. Мне попалось хенге, которое я недолюбливал после того случая с саке, но пользоваться техникой всё-таки умел. Сакуре попалась техника замещения, что она выполнила отлично. Только вот Наруто... Мы сразу поняли, в чём дело, когда блондин, подавленный и молчаливый, вышел из аудитории, а все вопросы игнорировал. Когда же я предположил об его провале вслух, он тут же сжал кулаки и отвернулся. Что ж, далее можно было догадаться и самим, ведь единственной техникой, которая у него не выходила, была техника клонирования.   
  
С Сакурой мы решили разделиться, чтобы поиск пошел эффективнее, но ни через час, ни через два, ни даже три Узумаки не объявился, где бы мы ни искали. Я пробежал через все наши «памятные» места, спрашивал в Ичираку, залез на Скалу Хокаге, вышел к помосту, вновь посетил тот лес возле улицы Ремесленников, но всё было тщетно. Блондин словно провалился сквозь землю, и мне стало страшно. Вдруг натворит глупостей?.. С Харуно я встретился возле его квартирки, где тоже никого не было: тот частенько забывал прикрывать за собой окна, чем мы не преминули воспользоваться.  
  
В другой ситуации нужно было бы отчитать его за такое пренебрежение, воры-то могут куда угодно залезть, как ко мне залезли, например, перевернув мое маленькое пристанище вверх дном. С тех пор всегда всё проверяю перед уходом. Впрочем, сейчас это было совершенно неважно.   
  
Я сел у двери его дома, предварительно закрыв изнутри окна, чтобы он мог зайти только так. Сакуре же пришлось идти домой, потому что мама её недавно заболела, а отец ненадолго ушёл из деревни, мол, друга проведать. Как единственная дочь в семье она не могла оставить свою мать одну, однако наказала мне немедленно сказать ей в случае непоявления Наруто до завтра и вскоре ушла.  
  
В нашем выпуске только один Наруто не сдал экзамен, отчего другие посмеивались над ним. Это злило, но я не хотел ненужных никому конфликтов, потому молчал. Старик Третий так и не рассказал нам причину ненависти горожан и, видимо, не собирался. Больше всего было обидно, ведь только мы знали, как упорно тренировался Узумки, буквально выматывая себя до самого конца, а домой приходил подобно выжатому лимону. Все техники и правила зазубрил и выполнял довольно неплохо. Все, кроме клонирования.  
  
День близился к концу: солнце почти село за горизонт. Усталый вздох вырвался непроизвольно, после чего я сполз на пол и, прислонившись к стенке, несильно стукнулся макушкой об неё. Наруто... чёрт. Краем глаза я заметил, как по домам мимо меня быстро проскочил Мизуки-сенсей, но я не обратил тогда на это должного внимания.  
  
Вечер опустился на деревню, однако его всё не было. Я хотел тут же ринуться ему навстречу, как только увижу поблизости, но глаза вкупе с организмом неумолимо просили отдыха, особенно после сегодняшнего марафона. Да и не знал я, что должен сказать. "Не волнуйся, Наруто, попробуешь в следующем году"? Впрочем, я старался не думать об этом. Когда увидимся, там виднее будет. Стоило бы, наверное, зайти внутрь, однако дверь уже захлопнулась, а окна были закрыты, в чём я успел себя проклясть раз сто. Веки незаметно для меня с каждый разом опускались всё ниже и ниже. Я клевал носом, но все еще старался не вырубиться, что получалось, похоже, не очень хорошо. В голове возникла мысль пойти домой и там рухнуться на кровать, только в противовес этому всё время казалось, будто сейчас из-за угла выскочит Наруто, а я не выдержал и как раз за минуту до этого ушёл. Я увидел мелькнувшие на крышах домов тени и, списав всё на усталость, впал в дрему.

* * *

  
— Саске, — кто-то несильно дергал меня за плечо. — Саске!  
  
Я что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и слабо отмахнулся от назойливого шума. Однако от этого его источник стал ещё настойчивее, из-за чего пришлось открыть глаза, и тут же зажмуриться от ударившего в них света. Тело словно прошибло от неудобного положения. Неужто я заснул прямо на улице возле двери? Я потер затекшую шею и зевнул. Стоп, а что я здесь делал?.. Судя по всему, уже утро.  
  
— Наруто!.. — вдруг осенило меня, и я резко вскочил, отчего стоявший рядом испуганно отшатнулся. Я наконец перевел на него взгляд и увидел весьма потрепанного блондина, который, если уж не дрался с серьезным противником, то точно тренировался всю ночь. Кое-где ткань на его оранжевом комбинезоне была порвана, грязью был измазан вдоль и поперек, и довершали картину многочисленные ссадины, ушибы и порезы.  
— Господи, чего так пугаешь? — уставился на меня Узумаки всё ещё под впечатлением моего внезапного вскока, кажется, наглейшим образом позабыв о своем исчезновении. Он вообще думал, что мы могли волноваться?!  
— Ты... — я сделал один шаг к нему, — ты... — Наруто испуганно сглотнул и попятился, — ты!.. — Я так стремительно к нему кинулся, что тот только ойкнуть успел, и схватил его за воротник. — Идиот! Нельзя просто так взять и уйти! Ты хоть знаешь, как мы волновались?! Да мы всю деревню истоптали в поисках тебя, а ты такой, значит, заявляешься утром, да ещё и в таком виде?! Колись, Узумаки, что случилось! — зло пропыхтел я, выплеснув всю тираду.  
— Воу, успокойся, даттебайо! — активно замахал руками Наруто и быстро отодвинулся от меня. Я перевел дух и слегка прищурился, ожидая объяснений. Тот, к моему удивлению, довольно заулыбался, словно не замечал моего сверлящего взгляда. — А ты ничего не заметил, а?  
  
Я скептически отнёсся к этим словам и осмотрел его с ног до головы. Да вот, грязные сандалии, порваны штаны в нижней части, куртка выглядела не лучше, ссадины, ушибы, пыль, грязь, протектор, ставшие темнее волосы... Стоп, протектор?   
  
Немой вопрос словно прозвучал в воздухе, и я никак не мог себе представить, что же такого случилось в эту ночь, и где он достал протектор? На мое глубокое удивление Наруто одарил меня широкой улыбкой.

* * *

  
— Итак, оказывается, Мизуки-сенсей — предатель? — уточнила Сакура, когда мы остались одни сидеть в кабинете. Остальные команды уже давно разошлись со своими наставниками, и только наш немного опаздывал. Вернее, не немного, а намного опаздывал. Да, нас-таки распределили в одну команду, чему мы были несказанно рады (один блондинистый человек после распределения даже кинулся нас с Сакурой обнимать), а сейчас просто от скуки завели разговор на недавнюю тему, а Наруто решил «отомстить» за опоздание путем зажатия губки на верху двери. Этот трюк блондин некогда использовал на Ируке-сенсее, но, думаю, дзенин-то уж вряд ли попадется на такую уловку. Сакура же не стала его останавливать по тем же соображениям.   
— Ну да, — спрыгнул со стула он. — Мизуки-се... Мизуки сказал, что если я украду свиток, то меня сделают генином, а это типа секретное задание от самого хокаге.  
  
Когда розоволосая утром пришла к дому блондина, она чуть не придушила последнего за то, что тот заставил нас поволноваться и потрепал нервы, однако после так крепко его обняла, как это делают, наверное, только старшие сестры. Наши возгласы по поводу того, что случилось, кажется, слышала вся округа. Наруто рассказал, что провал экзамена сильно расстроил, и тогда просто хотелось побыть одному. Внезапно к нему подсел Мизуки (и в этой части рассказа я вспомнил несущегося куда-то сенсея, что и озвучил) и предложил пройти «секретный экзамен на генина от самого Хокаге» — стащить свиток из хранилища и принести в определенное место. Узумаки нельзя было назвать дураком, иногда он проявлял чудеса логики, но в тот момент он то ли был слишком подавлен, то ли просто не подумал, ясно одно — лапша повешена на уши успешно.   
  
Ночью, как и по «инструкции по выполнению экзамена», Наруто проник в хранилище, откуда стащил свиток, однако там его поймал Хирузен, которого он вырубил своим Ойроке но дзюцу (здесь вся наша троица вдруг поняла, что Хокаге-то, оказывается... с пристрастиями). Впрочем, именно в тот момент Наруто почуял что-то неладное, но списав всё это на очередные уловки испытания, поспешил к месту назначения. Дальше пошёл рассказ о том, как пришедший раньше Мизуки Ирука-сенсей подумал, будто бы Наруто предал деревню и решил украсть свиток в отместку за экзамен. Как я понял, Ирука спас его жизнь, прикрыв от огромного сюрикена, а сам блондин смог научиться использовать технику теневого клонирования, чем и воспользовался, чтобы победить Мизуки. В конце концов, Умино отдал ему свой собственный протектор и поздравил со становлением ниндзя. Для достоверности Наруто даже создал при нас нескольких клонов. Хотя, судя по его столь воодушевленному виду и настроению, он не врал.  
  
Кстати, меня не покидало чувство, словно блондин утаил от нас нечто важное. Он слишком резко перешёл от появления Мизуки до погони по лесу и вообще поник, когда вспоминал об этом, хоть и всеми силами старался выглядеть радостным. Не знаю, заметила ли Сакура, но я решил пока промолчать. Всё-таки если это действительно важно, он расскажет всё сам, а я не хочу выпытывать информацию.   
  
— А ты так легко поверил, придурок, — фыркнул я. Ведь если задуматься, всё бы могло закончиться плачевно без появления Ируки.  
— Ну а что? — оскорбился от такого прозвища тот. — Он же моим учителем был, вот я и поверил! Откуда мне было знать?! Тем более, — Узумаки скрестил руки на груди, — без этого случая я бы так и остался в академии!  
— ...И вправду, — согласился я.  
  
Кажется, Харуно хотела что-то сказать и уже было раскрыла рот, как дверь в класс резко открылась, и мы услышали звук ударившегося о какую-то поверхность губки. По расширившемуся на миг глазу человека (именно глазу, ведь второй был по неизвестной причине прикрыт банданой) с черной маской на пол-лица и пепельными волосами, я понял, что тот весьма удивился. Наруто не сдержался и громко захохотал, указывая на него пальцем. Я изогнул бровь, мол, что это было? Он точно дзенин? Вскоре и блондин перестал смеяться, так как мужчина всё ещё молчал и флегматично окидывал нас взглядом. Тишину, которая после этого настала в кабинете, можно было резать ножом. Такой расклад очень напрягал, и мы все дружно ждали от него хоть одного слова. Странный этот тип какой-то.  
  
— Хм... первое впечатление, — наконец подал он голос, погладив себя по подбородку, — вы мне не нравитесь, — с очертаниями улыбки под маской заявил мужчина, будто в этом было что-то веселое.  
  
Нам же пришлось с негодованием переваривать информацию.


End file.
